El juego de la sospecha
by Minette Van Witch Lovette
Summary: Summary en construcción, estoy reeditando el fic. Transcripción de una popular película de los 80 con el mismo nombre, pero ambientada en el fandom de Harry Potter.
1. Presentaciones

El juego de la Sospecha

_Por Minétte Van Witch Lovette_

**_NOTA:_**_ Esta historia que he escrito esta basada tanto en argumento como en algunos de los diálogos en una película muy antigua, de este mismo titulo. Esta, a su vez, se basa en el popular juego de mesa "Cluedo", a si que ya podéis adivinar de que va el fic._

_Los personajes por otro lado (la mayoría de ellos) son algunos de los conocidos personajes de J. K. Rowling. Así que, como podréis comprobar, ni los protas ni la idea son mías; pero si queréis una historia de misterio, ¡seguid leyendo!_

_PD.:No TODO está copiado, los diálogos y la mayoría de las escenas han salido directas del torbellino de mi cabeza._

**_1.-Presentaciones._**

_S_

irius bajó de un salto del vagón del destartalado tren. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin muy elegante que se había estropeado considerablemente con el traqueteo, lo que le daba un aspecto de desastrado.

Pocas veces había estado en una estación de tren muggle, y ninguna que no fuera para ir a Hogwarts. De todos modos, el tren mágico del anden nueve y tres cuartos nada tenía que ver con la traqueteante cafetera en la que había venido. 

Se sentó exhausto en un banco y, tras descansar unos instantes sus doloridos pies (tal era la cantidad de gente aglomerada en los vagones que tuvo que permanecer de pie todo el trayecto) se sacó un arrugado papel del bolsillo de los pantalones. En él estaba escrito con pluma y tinta granate una carta de un anónimo amigo invitándole a su fiesta, en la cual se decidirían cosas "de su provecho". Al final, unas breves líneas indicaban unas particulares señas para llegar: "Coja un tren muggle apropiado para llegar a la estación de Ridsbury a las siete en punto de la tarde, allí se le darán las siguientes indicaciones". Sirius releyó esta última frase mientras se masajeaba sus maltrechos pies, encerrados en unos duros mocasines de fiesta. "¡Maldita sea!", pensó, "si es un amigo, ¿por qué me hace sufrir tanto?" Además, como la carta no informaba del lugar exacto, era imposible llegar hasta allí con polvos _flu_ o incluso apareciendo. En el matasellos ponía "Mansión del Cuervo". ¡Con esa dirección podría aparecer incluso en Tombuctú!

Se metió de nuevo la carta en el bolsillo y empezó a andar por el anden. La gente no paraba de mirarle (y no era para menos: el esmoquin de Sirius se arrugaba por momentos) y esto le hizo aligerar un poco el paso.

¡¡¡BAM!!!

Casi sin darse cuenta, estaba tendido en el suelo y con un extraño trapo verde esmeralda cubriéndole la cara.

-Ten cuidado por donde andas, cielo.

La voz salió de su derecha y, en cuanto pudo liberarse los ojos, vio ante él a una mujer pelirroja, hermosa hasta cierto punto y muy maquillada que estaba sentada junto a él y a la que había lanzado al suelo.

-Lo...siento...-consiguió balbucear, aún aturdido por el choque. -¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Si no te importa, cariño,¿podrías devolverme mi chal? Te lo regalaría pero tengo que asistir a una fiesta muy importante.

Sirius se levantó y ayudó a la chica con la que había tropezado. Con gran asombro vio que a juego con el chal ella llevaba una túnica (lo que la convertía en una bruja) color esmeralda que resaltaba su despampanante figura, en la cual él no había reparado.

-Ya que estás aquí-preguntó- ¿sabrías decirme cómo puedo llegar hasta la Mansión del Cuervo?

-Ey!- exclamó Sirius- ¡yo también me dirijo hacia allí!

Ella le miró de arriba abajo, evaluándole.

-Margaret Shannon- se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

Él la besó con gentileza:

-Sirius Black.

En ese momento apareció un hombre muy extraño. Llevaba puesto lo que Sirius dedujo que era un uniforme de chofer muggle. Entre sus manos sostenía un cartel que decía "Mansión del Cuervo". ¡Iban a montar en coche!¡Qué bien!

Sirius entró en la parte trasera de una limusina negra y al sentarse notó la comodidad de los asientos de cuero negro. Se acomodó con miedo, como si pudiera estropearlos. La señorita que acababa de conocer se sentó a su lado y el coche se puso en marcha.

Al rato miró por la ventilla. Seguían un camino serpenteante y sin asfaltar, que se metía cada vez más entre los árboles. Sirius se dio cuenta de que se había hecho de noche.

Los árboles empezaron a ser cada vez más escasos, hasta que se extinguieron dejando a la vista un claro. Al final de éste había una pronunciada cuesta que se perdía entre nuevos árboles. De repente, el motor del coche se quejó y éste paró en seco.

El chofer salió del coche y, al cabo de unos pocos segundos, abrió la puerta trasera del lado en el que se encontraba Sirius. 

- El coche se ha averiado, señores. Tendrán que subir la cuesta a pie –dijo.

Ante el asombro de los invitados, el misterioso conductos les echó del coche y se volatilizó. En el claro no quedaba ni rastro del conductor o de la limusina negra.

-¡Menudo fresco! –dijo Margaret colocándose el vestido y mirando hacia Sirius. Éste se encogió de hombros mientras contemplaba a su acompañante, que seguía quejándose sobre la súbita encerrona.

-¡Nos ha dejado tirados! 

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –dijo Sirius mirando hacia la pronunciada cuesta.

-Sólo nos queda un remedio... ¡A caminar! –y dicho esto se remangó ligeramente los pliegues de su túnica para no mancharla.

-¿De verdad es necesario? –Sirius no despegaba los ojos del dificultoso camino que les esperaba, pero al ver que Margaret empezaba a andar, no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

                             *                *             *

Una enorme mansión de entre la oscuridad, llegando casi a rozar la bruma del cielo. Constaba de un único ala central aventanada, rematada en una enorme tortea como ático. El edificio estaba rodeado por dos torreones que emergían de la base como brazos. Enormes estalactitas los recorrían a modo de plumas que brillaban con cada nuevo rayo, ayudando a dar la imagen de un abismal cuervo gris batiendo sus alas.

Un hombre moreno de mediana edad se retocaba el uniforme de mayordomo mientras revisaba todas las habitaciones de la planta baja: sala de estar, comedor, sala de billar, terraza, y biblioteca. En ésta última encontró a la criada limpiando el polvo con un impresionante plumero antiguo mientras bailaba animadamente. La falda de su uniforme (que resaltaba sus atributos femeninos por debajo de la cintura y los hombros) se ondeaba aún más encima de sus rodillas.

El mayordomo se la quedó mirando.

-¿Valerie?

Ella se giró mientras colocaba uno de sus bucles rubios en su posición correcta de la cofia.

-Valerie, ¿tienes todo como te pedí?

-Si señog-dijo con un marcado acento francés.

Dicho esto pasó a la cocina. Viendo a la cocinera de espaldas, con su cuerpo casi tan alto como el suyo pero el doble de ancho (que contraste con Valerie).

-¿Qué tal va todo, Señora...  

La cocinera se volvió, empuñando el cuchillo que estaba manejando con sus rollizos brazos.

-La cena estará lista a las nueve en punto-dijo en tono seco.

DING, DONG.

El timbre resonó en el hall. El profundo sonido hizo retumbar la inmensa araña que colgaba de su techo.

La puerta se abrió y el mayordomo saludó cordial:

-Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Me permite su abrigo?

Una sutil figura cruzó el umbral de la puerta, dejando su abrigo al mayordomo y dejando a la vista una túnica negra que, junto con su pelo, ofrecía un hermoso y siniestro contraste con su piel de porcelana.

-¿Encontró la dirección? Ya sabe que podía haber venido con un chofer a su disposición...

-Eso decía en mi carta-dijo con una voz dulce y misteriosa-Pero prefiero mis propios medios, ya me entiende.

-Entonces, si le apetece tomarse una copa en la biblioteca...

Bellatrix levantó ligeramente la barbilla y siguió al mayordomo por la casa.

Una vez allí, tomó la copa que le ofrecían y se fijó más detenidamente en la sala en la que se encontraba. Estanterías repletas de diversos libros empapelaban las paredes. Una estantería más la atravesaba, dejándola dividida en dos pasillos intercomunicados. Al final de uno de ellos se encontraba un antiguo escritorio y un butacón de cuero negro, mirando hacia un amplio ventanal. 

De repente, sus ojos se clavaron en los de la joven camarera que servía los cócteles. Esta última asintió levemente con su coqueta cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a la recién llegada. 

Bellatrix miró la copa que sostenía entre las manos. Pensativa, la movió suavemente provocando ligeras ondas en el líquido. Finalmente, se llevó la bebida a la boca con una frían sonrisa, desafiante.

El mayordomo sonrió con malicia.

-Veo que se conocen...

                             *                *             *

DING, DONG

Rogers abrió la puerta pero esta vez no había nadie. La lluvia caía con fuerza y pensó que tal vez se habría resguardado en el porche. Para su sorpresa, lo que vio en el porche fue a un curioso personaje acosado por las impresionantes gárgolas que custodiaban la casa. Se había atrincherado entre dos bancos y Rogers sólo alcanzó a ver un impresionante amasijo de plumas de colores que salían de una pamela fucsia.

-¿El señor Arthur Gioio?-preguntó.

El hombre levantó la cabeza con cuidado y, al ver al pulcrísimo mayordomo, se levantó rápidamente (sin quitarle los ojos de encima a las hambrientas gárgolas).

Llevaba puesto una túnica del mismo color de su sombrero, ornamentada con encajes dorados y gran cantidad de bisutería que empezó a tintinear apenas se hubo levantado.

Intentó recuperar la compostura mesandose con cuidado su recortada perilla y apartando las gotas de lluvia de sus enormes mofletes.

-El mismo-contestó al final-. ¿Le importaría apartar de mi estas fieras?.

Rogers sacó un diminuto palillo verde y con un pequeño giro de muñeca las gárgolas se volvieron estatuas de piedra.

Ante la cara de asombro del invitado, Rogers se apresuró a contestar.

-Varitas de una sola función, señor. Un invento del anfitrión.

Tras un breve silencio, y viendo el estado de su acompañante, añadió:

-Si el señor es tan amable de seguirme y tomar una copa en la biblioteca...

Poco tiempo después Arthur Gioio se encontraba entrando en calor con un copioso ron de grosellas.

DING, DONG.

- Buenas noches señor. 

Severus Snape entró despacio con un impecable esmoquin negro y su abrigo sobre el brazo.

Entró distraídamente, jugueteando con una pluma rosa llena de purpurina. Finalmente, se la entregó a Rogers. 

-¿Debo de suponer que el señor Gioio está invitado a la cena?-dijo en tono confidencial.

El mayordomo tragó saliva por el tremendo aire misterioso de la reunión. "Primero la dama y ahora éste", pensó.

-El señor espera en la biblioteca con los demás. Si es tan amable de seguirme, la doncella le servirá lo que desee. 

Luego observó complacido cómo los duros ojos del invitado se reblandecían por el vaporoso uniforme de la camarera mientras ésta le servía el combinado.

DING, DONG.

-¿Señor Black?¿señora Shannon? No sabía que se conocían...

-Hasta ahora, no -repuso ésta en tono malicioso.

Y añadió al oído de su acompañante:

-Ahora ya puedes soltarme, cielo.

Ruborizado hasta quedar más rojo que un tomate, soltó rápidamente las posaderas de ésta, las cuales había agarrado por "acto reflejo".

-Señor Black...¿qué le ha ocurrido?

Sirius se miró. A las numerosas arrugas de la estación había que unir ahora grandes manchas de barro. El traje de pingüino que llevaba daba la impresión de haber sido arrugado y rebozado con él dentro. 

-El tren muggle... Luego se averió el coche y el chofer desapareció...-se apresuró a replicar. 

-Es lo que suele ocurrir con los chóferes mágicos, señor. De verdad lo siento, señor.

Margaret intervino.

-¿Chóferes mágicos? No había oído hablar de ellos en toda mi vida.

-Un invento del anfitrión, señora. Ahora, si desean entrar en la biblioteca y tomar algo junto a los demás invitados...

-¿Hay más invitados?- preguntó Sirius. 

-Siete en total, señor.

DING, DONG.

-Bienvenida señora Campbert.

Una mujer que rondaba los sesenta años entró en el hall. Llevaba una túnica de colores ocres y marrones y un sombrero que imitaba a las hojas secas de otoño. Unas gafas alargadas cubrían sus espabilados y astutos ojos.

-Deseará tomar algo, supongo...

Con una amplia sonrisa se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, siguiendo a Rogers.

                             *                *             *

La biblioteca se hallaba en absoluto silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de copas y botellas y por los incesantes truenos que rodeaban la casa.

Tensión en el ambiente. Miradas esquivas, otras maliciosas, alguien que cree reconocer pero no está del todo seguro y alguien que no quiere reconocer... cosas que no encajan...

¡¡¡¡¡GOOONG!!!!!!

La cocinera golpeó con fuerza el enorme gong del hall mientras que, del susto, Sirius derramó el contenido de su copa sobre una furiosa Abigail Campbert.

-¡¡¡¡¡Hiiiiii!!!!!!

-Yo...lo siento.. –se disculpó.

La verdad era que la mayoría de los invitados se quedaron quietos por el estruendo.

Rogers apareció en el hall.

-Ah! La cena.

_N/A: Añado adjunto las edades de los personajes (aproximadas): Sirius y Bellatrix: 21; Snape: 21; Gioio: 25; Abigail: 57; Margaret: 23._

_Esta historia no sigue ninguno de los argumentos de los libros de Harry Potter (entenderme, porque o Bellatrix está en la cárcel, o Sirius... en fin.)_


	2. La cena

2.- La cena.

Todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor. A la derecha, Severus Snape, Abigail Campbert y Arthur Gioio; y a la derecha Sirius Black, Margaret Shannon y Bellatrix Black. En la cabecera de la mesa, una silla vacía.

Valerie entró con una gran fuente y empezó a servir la sopa.

-¿Esperamos a alguien más?-preguntó Bellatrix.

-Al séptimo invitado-informó Rogers.

-¿Y quién es nuestro anfitrión?-dijo Margaret.

El mayordomo rió entrecortadamente y salió del comedor.

Se hizo un profundo silencio.

-Bueno- empezó Abigail- creo que romperé el hielo yo. Hay gente aquí que no se conoce...

Margaret sonrió y abrió los brazos.

-¡Pues yo conozco a todo el mundo!

Algunos bajaron la mirada, otros se miraron. Abigail abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Ya no se acuerda, profesora? Tres años en Gryffindor, antes de mi expulsión por "comportamiento indecente". 

La señora Campbert  torció el gesto, recordando su breve estancia como sustituta en Hogwarts.

-Ya me acuerdo. También del individuo que está a su lado. 

Sirius miró al lado opuesto de la mesa mientras tosía "Snivellus". En su asiento, Severus se volvía gradualmente amarillo.

-¿Qué considera indecente, señorita Shannon?- inquirió Snape, olvidándose del insulto.

-Bueno- Margaret se colocó coqueta el cuello de la túnica- digamos que me pillaron demasiado cariñosa con uno de mis compañeros... Creo que incluso durante tres días estuve casada con él.

Arthur formó una mueca en su cara y ella le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué le ocurre, señor Gioio? ¿No está usted casado?

El aludido pareció indignarse.

-Con el único con el que estoy permanentemente casado es mi elegante gato escocés.

La cara de Severus se deformó al imaginarse al decorado felino de Gioio.

-¿Y usted, señora Black?-Margaret se giró hacia Bellatrix, que la miró sorprendida-.No nos ha dicho nada. ¿Está usted casada?

-Si, pero conservo mi apellido de soltera. Tiene clase.-dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Sirius quién, instantáneamente, miró en otra dirección apretando los labios. Gioio se percató del gesto.

-Un momento...Su apellido es el mismo que el del señor Black...

-Es muy común –dijo Sirius.

Bellatrix se rió entre dientes.

-¿Tanto te molesta, primito?-dijo. 

Sirius la miró fijamente a los ojos. Los demás invitados parecían esperar que se lanzaría a por ella a través de la mesa.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace su marido?-prosiguió Margaret para relajar la situación, cosa que tuvo efecto en todos los invitados. Sirius bajó la mirada en un último esfuerzo por contenerse ante la mirada juguetona de Bellatrix, quien se dio por ganada la batalla.

-Nada - contestó.

-¿Nada?- Abigail se acercó las gafas a los ojos.

-El pobre se pasa todo el día tumbado boca arriba- respondió muy tranquila.

-Pues yo prefiero colocarme boca abajo.¡Já!-se rió Margaret.

                             *                *             *

La sopa estaba servida y empezaron a comer.

¡¡¡SRUUUP!!!

Sirius levantó la vista del plato para ver cómo cinco pares de ojos le miraban atónitos sorber con ruido la sopa.

-Perdón...-dijo mientras escondía la cabeza hasta casi tocar la pajarita con la nariz. El color de sus mejillas las hacía parecer dos cerezas maduras.

Miradas de reproche recorrieron la mesa.

¡¡¡SRUUUP!!! ¡¡¡SRUUUUUP!!!

A Bellatrix se le cayó la cuchara de la mano. Gioio tomaba su sopa casi como Sirius y se acompañaba de un ruido similar. Margaret abrió mucho los ojos.

-Ya no tengo hambre...- Snape soltó la cuchara.

En ese momento Valerie entró recogiendo los primeros platos y sirviendo una especie de tortilla blanquecina como segundo.

La señora Campbert comía con muchas ganas. Ante al asombro de los invitados, sonrió ampliamente.

-Éste es uno de mis platos favoritos- comentó.

Rogers entró de nuevo en el comedor.

-¿Por qué no esperamos al último invitado? Su comida se le va a enfriar- preguntó Sirius.

Valerie le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Ya le "pondgué" algo calentito- contestó.

-¿El biberón, querida?- dijo Margaret mientras levantaba una ceja.

La camarera sonrió sin entender la broma y salió del comedor hacia la cocina.

DING, DONG

Todos se quedaron fijos en sus sitios. Sirius se dio cuenta de que, del susto, había vaciado su copa de agua en el vestido de Margaret.

-Lo..siento...-dijo mientras trataba de limpiarla. Miró hacia la mesa.- Soy un poco patoso...

-Déjalo- dijo Margaret en tono cortante. Él, preocupado por disculparse, no se había dado cuenta de la trayectoria de sus manos, que iban derechas a una parte peligrosa de su túnica.

De pronto, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y la voz de Rogers.

-Buenas noches, señor Byrnison. Le esperábamos.

Una voz de hombre le contestó:

-Buenas. Lo siento, no encontraba la dirección-añadió en tono agrio.

-¿Me permite su maleta?

-No –se apresuró a contestar el extraño-. La dejaré en el vestíbulo. ¿por qué cierra la puerta con llave?

-Aquí no hay magia, señor.

En el comedor se miraron atónitos.

-Deme la llave-.Byrnison le exigió.

-Antes tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver –sonrió Rogers-. Ahora, si me acompaña al comedor, los demás invitados le esperan.

Ruido de pasos por el pasillo. Todos intentaron tragar la curiosidad y se esforzaron en parecer normales.

Rogers entró en el comedor.

- El señor Byrnison -anunció.

Un hombre cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Era muy alto y su cara le daba el aspecto de un cuervo en todos los sentidos: tez muy pálida, pelo negro brillante peinado hacia atrás dejando ver unas amplias entradas en la frente...Unos diminutos ojos grises a los lados de una nariz afilada completaban el cuadro que contemplaban los presentes.

El recién llegado se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. La camarera tenía el semblante serio cuando se acercó a él con la sopa.

-No, gracias...-dijo Byrnison en tono áspero.

Se hizo un breve silencio, hasta que Rogers sacó de su bolsillo un papel cuidadosamente doblado.

-Bien- empezó-. Todos recibimos una carta. –Se la acercó a la cara y tosió aclarándose la voz:-"Estimado señor Rogers. Espero que pueda hacer acto de presencia como mayordomo a una fiesta, en la cual se comentarán cosas que le serán de gran interés. Firmado: un amigo."- Se guardó de nuevo la carta con cuidado.-Luego la dirección y las instrucciones a seguir. ¿Me equivoco?

-Yo recibí una carta similar...menos por lo de "mayordomo", claro- dijo Margaret.

-Yo también-dijo Sirius, pensando melancólico en el burruño de papel arrugado de su bolsillo.

Todos los demás asintieron entre ellos.

-También yo recibí una carta...-dijo Byrnison con tono enigmático.

-¿También decía lo mismo?- preguntó Rogers.

-No-contestó cortando en seco.

Valerie entró con el segundo plato para el recién llegado.

-Puedes llevártelo, Valerie-dijo-. Ya he cenado.

Rogers abrió la boca.

-¿La conoce?- preguntó.

-Nos conocemos-respondió, acariciando la falda de la camarera-.¿Verdad, preciosa?

Ella se alejó con cuidado, sin saber que hacer ni que decir y mirando al mayordomo desesperada. Los demás no sabían bien dónde mirar.

Rogers rompió el hielo.

-¿Les apetece fruta u otra clase de postre?

Bellatrix depositó suavemente su servilleta sobre la mesa y Abigail apartó con cuidado el plato de sí. Por un instante, Sirius y Gioio se miraron interrogantes.

-En ese caso-continuó el mayordomo- para el café y la copa hagan el favor de seguirme al salón.

  



	3. Secretos

**3.-Secretos...**

****

Las paredes del salón estaban tapizadas de color ocre rústico y el suelo forrado con una moqueta del mismo ocre. Tenía dos sofás blancos triplaza. Sirius y Bellatrix coincidieron en uno, sentándose cada uno en un extremo. Abigail, consciente de que Sirius podría dejar de contenerse, hizo de barrera entre los dos. Margaret se colocó en el otro y Snape se sentó junto a ella . Para su desgracia, Arthur se colocó en el otro extremo del mismo sofá, quedando los dos rodeándola. El señor Byrnison se sentó en un butacón rojo que encontró  junto a la puerta. En una de las paredes se mostraba colgado un retrato muggle de un hombre a caballo de dimensiones exorbitantes, que ocupaba casi por completo la pared.

Rogers se acercó a un escritorio color caoba, junto a una gran  chimenea dorada, y abrió un sobre que había sobre él y que ponía su nombre. Tras leer su contenido, se dirigió al grupo:

-Señoras, caballeros...Se me ha ordenado revelar ciertos detalles sobre sus vidas que, deduzco, no están abiertas al público.

Sirius bajó la vista al suelo. Abigail sacó su pitillera del bolsillo y empezó a fumar con fingida indiferencia. Bellatrix tamborileó sus dedos en el brazo del sofá. En el extremo opuesto de la sala, Margaret sonrió con resignación. Arthur temblaba provocando que las diminutas plumas rosas de su sombrero salieran despedidas en todas direcciones. Algunas cayeron sobre el pelo de Snape, quien se las quitó despacio, aún aturdido por el anuncio.

-¿No podría ahorrarnos esta humillación?-preguntó Bellatrix.

-No-respondió Rogers.

Empezó a pasear por la sala, ante un público que le miraba como a un ilusionista de feria, sin saber cuál sería su próximo truco. Abigail fumaba compulsivamente. De repente, saltó.

-Bueno, no sé porqué tendría que preocuparme. Mi vida es un libro abierto, yo jamás he hecho nada malo...-dio otra calada a la boquilla de su cigarro.

Rogers giró la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿No, señora Campbert? 

La aludida abrió mucho los ojos.                                 

-¿Y qué me dice de todos los secretos que consiguió vender  acerca del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería durante más de un año?

Abigail se levantó de un salto.

-¡Eso es mentira!-gritó- ¡Sólo estuve allí dos meses como profesora de transformaciones mientras la profesora estaba en una convención!

-Ya lo sé-respondió Rogers-¿pero va usted a negarme que su apellido de soltera es...señorita Pomfrey?

Abigail temblaba de furia.

-Es usted un...

-¿Hermana pequeña de la enfermera titular del colegio?-acabó Rogers.

"Ya decía yo que a alguien me sonaba..." pensó Sirius.

La señora Campbert se volvió a sentar con cara de resignación.

-Si, es cierto-dijo-. Pero ya bastante estoy pagando a un mal nacido que se enteró antes que usted y que me está chantajeando. Se hace llamar...

-¿El mago invisible, tal vez?-dijo el mayordomo.

Abigail abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eso es-consiguió articular-. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Rogers sonrió. 

-Porque no es usted la única. ¿Me equivoco, señor Black?

Sirius se puso amarillo.

-Creí que todo estaba olvidado, pero no... ese asqueroso lleva haciéndome chantaje más de dos años.

-¿Puedes ser más explícito?-preguntó Bellatrix con una curiosidad cruel.

Sirius tragó saliva.

-Yo me fui de casa muy joven. Odiaba a mi familia –miró con ojos duros a su prima-. Unas vacaciones me instalé en un pequeño piso de estudiantes de séptimo curso de Hogwarts. Allí conocí a un chico con el que mantuve una gran amistad _(Nota: ni es Remus, ni es Peter ni nadie a quien conozcáis)_ aunque a quien mejor llegué a conocer fue a su madre, quien desde entonces ha sido como una madre para mi. 

-¿Y donde empieza el chantaje?- inquirió Abigail.

-Él estaba prometido con una chica exuberante –respondió.

-¡Ahá!-saltó Margaret-. Ya lo pillo...Y tú te liaste con ella a sus espaldas, ¿verdad?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y él se enteró?

Su rostro se puso sombrío.

-Se suicidó a la mañana siguiente.

Todos los presentes bajaron la mirada.

-Yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor, primito –dijo Bellatrix entre dientes con una risita.

-Lo que no entiendo -murmuró Snape-  es porqué te hace chantaje cuando el... interesado está muerto.

-Su madre-dijo Sirius- no sabe nada y está muy débil del corazón. Si se enterara...

Al levantar la cabeza, sus ojos se habían puesto ligeramente vidriosos.

-Esto es una tontería- farfulló Bellatrix.

-¿De verdad, señorita?-el tono de Rogers crecía según se animaba-. ¿Me va a negar que usted también está siendo víctima de un chantaje?

-No, no se lo voy a negar-contestó muy tranquila-. Pero a mi me lo están haciendo por algo que yo no hice.

-Su marido apareció muerto tres días después de la boda.

Margaret se empezó a reír fuertemente y cada ver más alto.

Rogers se giró bruscamente del susto.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?-preguntó Snape.

Margaret paró de reírse para explicar:

-¡Ahora comprendo porqué se pasa el día boca arriba!¡En su ataúd!

-Un incidente lamentable-dijo Bellatrix impasible-. La gente sospecha de mí porque tuvimos una discusión el día de su muerte.¡Se volvió loco!-hizo señas con un dedo-. Decía que yo no le amaba... lo suficiente –rompió en una carcajada.

Los presentes miraron atónitos cómo se reía.

-Perdónenme... La verdad es que no iba muy desencaminado.

-¿Cómo de loco se volvió? –dijo Margaret interesada.

-Hasta me amenazó con matarme en público... 

-¿Para qué querría matarla en público?-preguntó Gioio.

Snape entornó los ojos, en un máximo esfuerzo por contenerse. Por suerte, Rogers se le adelantó.

-La amenazó en público con matarla-respondió pacientemente.

-Aaaaa... claro. Ya lo entiendo-Gioio se arregló el tocado para disimular la vergüenza -. Por favor, siga- dijo.

Bellatrix siguió con su relato.

-El caso es que se lo encontraron muerto en casa, antes de que yo volviera del trabajo. Le habían cortado la cabeza y la... la...-señaló hacia el interior de sus piernas-. Ya saben.

Por reflejo todo el público masculino se apresuró a cruzar las piernas.

-Pero ese era su último marido, el anterior también falleció- dijo el mayordomo.

Los finos labios de Bellatrix se tornaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pero eso fue debido a su trabajo- replicó-. Trabajaba como enviado en las misiones secretas para el Ministerio de magia. Aparecía y desaparecía.

-Pero nunca jamás se le ha vuelto a ver...

-La verdad es que no era muy bueno reapareciendo...-dijo soltando una afilada carcajada._(Os podéis imaginar qué hace Bellatrix casada con un miembro del ministerio...)_

Miró a Rogers a los ojos.

-Pero si le interesa -dijo- pago el chantaje porque no me gustaría que la gente pensara que soy algo así como una Viuda Negra, ya me entienden.

-Pues no lo has conseguido... –murmuró Sirius entre dientes.

A Gioio se le formó una bola en el estómago.

Rogers se aclaró la garganta y volvió a consultar sus apuntes.

-Bien, bien... queda aún bastante. El siguiente en mi lista de instrucciones es el señor Severus Snape.

Todos se giraron hacia el aludido, cuya impenetrable expresión se iba poniendo sudorosa y del mismo color ocre de las paredes.

-No sé a qué se refiere –dijo secamente. 

-¿No sabe a qué me refiero con el incidente del lago? –preguntó Rogers.

-Todo estaba oscuro... muy oscuro, nunca antes... –Snape se revolvió incómodo en el sofá.

-¿Le da miedo el agua, profesor?-preguntó Bellatrix juguetona.

El profesor se tapó la cara con las palmas de sus manos.

-Le pago... sólo por dignidad-dijo-. No puedo soportar que nadie más lo sepa. Y ahora ustedes...

-No se preocupe. A todos les pasa, ya lo ve...

-Habla en tercera persona -dijo el mayordomo-, ¿a usted no le pasa, señorita Shannon?

-Oh!, claro que a mí también –respondió resuelta-. Pero tienen motivos para hacerlo...

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó Arthur.

-Bueno...Dirijo un hotelito en las afueras y un servicio telefónico para magos adultos que quieran disfrutar de la compañía de una señorita... durante un rato...

-¿Y cuál es el número?

Todos se volvieron hacia Sirius, quien había formulado la pregunta.

-¿Qué? –dijo- Todo el mundo ha preguntado, ¿no? 

Margaret continuó ignorando el comentario.

-El caso es que ese tipo de locales no están muy bien vistos legalmente hablando... ¿Se acuerdan del escándalo de Mibrak? Pues fue porque a dos idiotas demasiado frescos se les ocurrió la feliz idea de convertir a los paseantes en animales. No se hizo mucha publicidad y de mí no se habló para nada; pero, ¿se imaginan lo que un mago borracho y salido puede llegar a hacer delante de cualquier muggle?  Ese mago invisible se enteró de mi garito no sé cómo y desde hace tiempo me hace chantaje. ¡Pero no me avergüenzo!

Se hizo un breve silencio, durante el cual se pudo ver a Rogers con cara de satisfacción y ojos brillantes de la emoción jugueteando con el contenido del sobre.

-¡Ejem!

Gioio carraspeó para reclamar la atención mientras se ponía en pie.

-No pienso permitir que Rogers me descubra- dijo-. Mi gran secreto es que soy homosexual. No puede saberse porque perdería mi empleo. Ése canalla se enteró poco después de la muerte de mis padres y se aprovechó de mi frágil estado para hacerme objeto de un vil chantaje. Es todo.

Abigail dejó resbalar sus gafas hasta la misma punta de su nariz. Sirius disimuló una sonrisa al pensar con ironía "lo tenía muy oculto". Severus se deslizó con cuidado poniendo una prudencial distancia entre sí y su compañero rosa. Rogers tenía la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos de par en par, estos últimos recorriendo frenéticamente la información recién revelada entre las páginas del sobre. Casi se desmaya al comprobar su contenido.

-Perdone, señor Gioio. No me refería a eso.

El aludido empalideció de golpe.

-Usted lleva traficando ilegalmente con pociones de alto secreto durante más de seis años. ¿Creía poder tapar ese pequeño detalle con una confesión?

La nuez del aludido resbaló por su garganta. Finalmente se volvió a sentar, esta vez con el rostro teñido del fucsia de su túnica.

-¡Ey!-saltó Sirius- ¿Qué pasa con el señor Byrnison?

El aludido seguía fijo en su butacón, posando su mirada tranquilamente en todos los presentes.

-Eso-se giró Margaret-. ¿No va a contarnos su pequeño secretito? 

Rogers sonrió.

-¿No lo han adivinado?

Todos se miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué hay que adivinar? –preguntó Bellatrix

-¡Él es el Mago Invisible!

Todos se levantaron bruscamente contra el señor Byrnison. Éste se levantó despreocupado, justo a tiempo para esquivar un puñetazo de Sirius que venía directo hacia su cara. Le devolvió otro golpe y se enzarzaron en una breve pelea, de la cual salió Sirius con la nariz sangrando.

-¡Señores!¡Por favor!¡Esto no está bien! - pidió el mayordomo.

 Sirius, agotado, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y aceptó el pañuelo de Margaret para cortar la hemorragia. El señor Byrnison se levantó del suelo.

-¡Yo le diré lo que "está bien"!-dijo y luego salió por el vestíbulo.

Cuando volvió, sostenía la maleta que había traído consigo. La abrió encima de la mesa y de ella empezó a sacar paquetes negros adornados con lazos violetas. Luego los repartió entre los invitados.

-Yo sabía que ustedes estarían aquí para arreglar nuestros... asuntillos financieros. Por ello he venido convenientemente preparado.

Cuando acabó se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

-Señoras, caballeros, ábranlos –dijo.

Margaret miró el suyo con curiosidad.

-¡Y por qué no! –dijo al final-. Me gusta recibir regalos de tipos extraños.

Y dicho esto se sentó al lado opuesto del escritorio y empezó a desempaquetarlo. 

Todos la imitaron. Margaret soltó un gritito al ver el suyo.

-¿Un candelabro? –miró con cuidado el macizo adorno de bronce-. ¿Y por qué?

Abigail y Arthur sacaron de su envoltorio  una daga afilada y una varita azul respectivamente. Gioio sabía muy bien lo que ésta significaba: una varita de un único uso, capaz de disparar fuertes explosiones concentradas en un solo punto dejando un profundo agujero. Lo más parecido a un revólver muggle. Bellatrix por su parte sacó una soga ya anudada, que se movió siseando como una serpiente cuando ella la acarició. "Una estranguladora" pensó. "Perfecto".

Snape sacó por su parte una jeringuilla llena de un líquido espeso verduzco, que juzgó acertadamente de arsénico concentrado.

Los cinco visitantes estaban pendientes de Sirius, quien desempaquetó con rapidez una pesada tubería de plomo. "¡Oh, vaya!" pensó mientras miraba con tristeza la reluciente varita de Arthur.

El señor Byrnison disfrutaba cada segundo del asombro de los presentes.

-Señores, –dijo al final con una sonrisa- cada uno de ustedes sujeta una posible arma mortal. Todos sabemos que las cosas que aquí se han dicho no serían agradables si se descubrieran. Estoy absolutamente seguro de que ninguno de los aquí presentes dirá nada por puro interés. Pero...¿Y Rogers?

El mayordomo, de no estar sujeto por su impecable traje almidonado, se habría derrumbado en el suelo de la habitación. El hablante se situó a su lado y le cogió amistosamente por el hombro.

-Además, tiene la llave de la puerta de entrada...No me pregunten porqué pero el caso es que en este maldito sitio no hay magia. Y él dijo que para salir habría que pasar sobre su cadáver...

Unos inmensos goterones de sudor resbalaban por la frente de Rogers. Byrnison se acercó al interruptor de la luz y cerró la puerta mientras los demás se ponían en pie.

-Si alguien mata al mayordomo –continuó- nadie lo sabrá, excepto nosotros seis. Y  ni siquiera nosotros mismos nos enteraremos... 

Rozó el interruptor de la luz.

-El único modo de salir de este lugar es matando a Rogers... Ahora.

Apagó la luz. Varios gritos, un golpe seco y, finalmente, una explosión sorda procedente de la verita. Luego, silencio...

-¡Que alguien encienda la luz! -gritó Abigail.

Como nadie contestaba, ella misma se acercó arrastrándose pegada a la pared, hasta que rozó algo de plástico y lo pulsó.

¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

No pudo reprimir el grito. Los cinco invitados fijos en sus sitios aún con el arma en la mano, Rogers  de pie sudoroso y con los ojos fuertemente apretados, y en el centro de la sala el cadáver del señor Byrnison tendido boca abajo en el suelo.

_N/A: Ey! ¿Que tal? Aquí es donde empieza, pero no os preocupéis que en seguida pondré el capítulo 4 y el 5. dejarme reviews, porfa. _

_Ahora es cuando se supone que hago publicidad.... No, en serio. El personaje de Bellatrix, ¿os mola? Es muy difícil, pero cuento con la ayuda de Joanne Distte (Seduciendo a la crueldad) para ilustrarme el personaje. Además, mi buena amiga Kristen Black me ha ayudado mucho con todos los detalles, y ella también escribe, solo que en inglés. __Yo leí "Till we meet again" y sta mu bien._


	4. ¡Está muerto!

**4.-¡Está muerto!**

Arthur se acercó a él con cuidado.

-No se acerquen –le tomó el pulso en el cuello-. Nada que hacer. Está muerto.

-¿Quién ha sido?- dijo Rogers mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara-. Se suponía que alguien iba a matarme a mí.

-Pues ya ve que no-dijo Margaret dejando el candelabro sobre la mesa.

-¡Un momento!-gritó Sirius-. El único arma que yo he oído usar en la oscuridad es la suya, señor Gioio.

Este se puso pálido 

-A...Alguien me la quitó de las manos-dijo.

-Entonces, ¡quién disparó?- preguntó Bellatrix acariciando su estranguladora.

-Nadie.

Snape había dado la vuelta al cadáver.

-No hay agujero de entrada de ningún arma.

-¿Y con la suya?- sugirió Bella.

Snape alzó su jeringuilla.

-No- la mostró ante todos-. Sigue está llena.

-Entonces, ¿cómo?- pensó Margaret en voz alta.

Abigail empezaba a desvanecerse por la conmoción. 

-Necesito una copa –dijo y caminó hasta una mesilla convenientemente surtida. Cogió un vaso, lo llenó de ron de grosellas y vació la mitad de un trago.

A Sirius se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Le envenenaron con el ron!

 Abigail soltó de golpe su copa y empezó a chillar histéricamente, llevándose las manos a la cara y temblando sin parar.

-¡Voy a morir!¡VOY A MORIR!

-Señora Campbert...-dijo Rogers tratando de calmarla.

-¡ME HAN ENVENENADO!

-Cálmese...-la sentó en un sofá.

-¡ME VOY A MORIR!

-Por favor, relájese...

Abigail lloraba y gritaba moviendo los brazos frenéticamente. 

-¡CÁLMESE!- la dio una sonora bofetada.

Todos los presentes miraban al mayordomo con asombro al ver la enrojecida mejilla de Abigail, quien finalmente se había callado.

-He tenido que hacerlo para que se callara-dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Bueno, ya lo saben...¡Uno de nosotros es un asesino!-dijo Margaret.

Nadie pudo replicar porque un grito desde otra sala hizo retumbar las paredes de la casa.

Los presentes se miraron.

-¡VALERIE!

El grito seguía cuando todos se abalanzaron por el recibidor en dirección a la sala de billar, de donde venían los gritos.

Rogers apareció en el umbral de la puerta, seguido de los demás. Valerie se encontraba en el centro de una sala de madera color caoba, cuyos únicos muebles eran una inmensa mesa de billar sobre la que ella se encontraba sentada y una mesita auxiliar. Estaba temblando y diminutas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿"Pog" qué han "tagdado" tanto? –preguntó entre sollozos.

-Sólo hemos tardado lo que se tarda en cruzar el recibidor-dijo Snape mordaz.

-¡¡¡"Pego" ha sido mucho!!!

-Valerie, ¿por qué has gritado?-preguntó Rogers.

-"Pogque" he visto al asesino.

-¿Y dónde está?- Gioio se acercó a ella poniéndole la mano en el muslo.

-Ahí delante –se deshizo del pegajoso invitado-. Todos lo están viendo.

Todos empezaron a mirarse entre ellos, ya que la atemorizada camarera señalaba al umbral de la puerta, donde se encontraba el grupo formado por los desconcertados visitantes y el aún aturdido mayordomo.

-¿Dónde?-dijo Abigail haciéndose paso hacia la primera línea del grupo.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de los azulados ojos de Valerie.

-La "señoga" Shannon lo dijo en el salón...¡uno de ustedes es un asesino!

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-preguntó la aludida.

La camarera señaló a la mesita, en la que se encontraba un megáfono muggle que seguía grabando.

-Yo estaba escuchando.

Bellatrix empezó a caminar por la sala, jugueteando con una de las bolas de billar.

-Y –dijo- ¿por qué tiene miedo de estar aquí...sola?

-¡"Pogque" estoy muy asustada! ¡Yo también bebí ron de grosellas, _mon dieux_! ¡Y tengo miedo de "estag" aquí sola!

Valerie rompió a llorar de nuevo. A su ayuda acudió Margaret con desgana, sacándose un pañuelo turquesa del escote.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Rogers con una sonrisa-. Ven con nosotros al salón y así estarás mejor.

Regresaron despacio de donde habían salido, esquivando con cuidado según entraban el todavía tumbado cadáver del señor Byrnison. 

Rogers se derrumbó en un sofá.

-Señoras, caballeros –anunció-. Les aseguro que ésta no era mi intención.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Su intención?

-Bueno...La carta...la escribí yo.

-¡¿¡¿QUÉ!?!

El conjunto de los invitados se giró bruscamente hacia el agotado mayordomo, que nada tenía que ver con el trajeado empleado que hace poco más de dos horas les había abierto la puerta.

-Veréis...Yo no soy el mayordomo... Pero soy mayordomo. Era su mayordomo –dijo señalando al cadáver. 

-Haga el favor de explicarse –dijo Bellatrix en tono frío.

Rogers se aflojó la corbata.

-El caso es que a mí también me hacía chantaje el mago invisible.

Sirius dejo caer de la sorpresa el tubo de plomo (el cual no se había separado de su mano hasta entonces), con tan mala suerte que cayó contra uno de sus magullados pies.

Al ver distraída la atención del público, se acarició el dolorido pie con disimulo y se sentó en un sofá.

-Continúa –dijo.

-Mi mujer tenía amigos...oscuros, ya me entiende. 

-¿Oscuros?-dijo Gioio.

-Mortífagos -le aclaró Bellatrix sonriente.

-Se encontraba haciendo trabajos de espionaje con ellos para el Ministerio. Cuando el proyecto acabó, la dijeron que se fuera a donde quisiera, pero no teníamos suficiente dinero para emigrar a ningún sitio y los "amigos" de mujer empezaron a sospechar. El mago invisible averiguó su doble identidad y por eso

la chantajeaba. El pago fue trabajar para él, como esclavos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Rogers. Margaret se sacó otro pañuelo y se lo acercó con compasión.

-El suicidio de mi mujer se grabó en mi mente –continuó- y decidí que la única manera de acabar con él era ponerle frente a frente con todas sus víctimas, sin trucos, sin hechizos y sin magia.

-Un momento, un momento –Bellatrix se llevó las manos a las cabeza-.Yo, yo...Creo que no le entiendo. ¿Me está diciendo que no hay nada mágico en esta casa?

-Casi –Rogers tragó saliva-. El señor Byrnison es un experto en magia oscura, y aunque sé de buena tinta que algunos de ustedes también las dominan –miró a Snape y a Bellatrix- no quería correr riesgos. Era la única manera de hacerlo hablar pacíficamente.

-¿No hay nada de magia?- preguntó Abigail.

-Esta es una casa muggle. Además, un campo de fuerza hace imposible la presencia de magia en un radio de diez kilómetros, excepto por algunos truquitos, claro.

Arthur hizo memoria.

-Las llaves, las gárgolas...

-Exacto. Excepto por eso estamos viviendo como muggles. Además, está en territorio muggle y es visible a todo el mundo, sin excepciones. Por eso les pedí que vinieran los caballeros con esmoquin. Las túnicas de las señoras pueden perfectamente pasar por vestidos corrientes. También sus varitas se desvanecieron al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, aunque reaparecerán al salir de la casa. 

Todos buscaron compulsivamente en sus túnicas y trajes; pero ninguno estaba en posesión de su varita.

-¿Y por qué no salimos ahora? –sugirió Snape.

Los demás profirieron murmullos de asentimiento.

-Un momento –dijo Rogers-. Si salimos ahora, nos arrestarán a todos y se desvelarán nuestros secretos. Primero tenemos que resolver el crimen y entregar a la justicia a un único culpable.

-¿Quiere decir que un muggle podría aparecer en nuestra puerta por las buenas? –preguntó alertado Severus clavando sus ojos en el muerto.

-La casa queda muy apartada y los muggles piensan que está encantada, por lo que no lo veo muy probable...

Rogers ya se había recompuesto del todo y se colocó en el sillón otra vez como un recto mayordomo.

-Ahora –dijo- hay que preocuparse por el cadáver del señor Byrnison. ¿Quién le mató?

Snape levantó la barbilla.

-¿Y si no hubiéramos sido ninguno de nosotros? –dijo.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Margaret mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Rogers, ¿hay alguien más en la casa?

-Sólo la cocinera –dijeron Valerie y Rogers al unísono-. ¡¡¡LA COCINERA!!!

Se levantaron con ruido y, de los nervios, pasaron sobre el cuerpo del asesinado chantajista. Se dirigieron en tropel hacia la cocina, encabezados por el mayordomo.

Al llegar allí, se pararon en seco. Una pulcrísima cocina de paredes y suelo con azulejos blancos relucía ante los visitantes. Al fondo había una gran alacena de carne cerrada.

Fueron entrando todos dentro, mirando con cuidado a su alrededor. Después de no ver signo alguno de la cocinera, Sirius se paró ante la alacena. Se encogió de hombros y miró al resto de los visitantes.

-Aquí no hay nadie.

La puerta de la despensa crujió. Margaret la miró y se puso blanca como el papel.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHH!!!

El grito de Margaret hizo que todo el mundo mirara hacia la despensa, ahora con la puerta abierta, y el cuerpo de la cocinera tendido en el suelo, con la daga clavada a la espalda.

-¡Dios mío! –dijo Snape.

Gioio profirió un agudo gritito.

-¿Dónde está el señor Black? –preguntó Rogers.

-Mmmmm...

Una mano se movía débilmente debajo de la cocinera y una voz ahogada habló.

-¡¡Ayúdenme!! ¡¡No puedo respirar!!

Entre los seis consiguieron apartar a la pesada cocinera de un inocente y aplastado Sirius Black.

-¡Quién tenía la daga! ¡Usted, señora Campbert? –dijo Gioio.

-Sí –dijo pálida-. Pero la tiré al suelo cuando me asusté y cualquiera pudo cogerla. ¡Hasta usted mismo!

Sirius aún resoplaba y se llevó la mano a sus miembros doloridos. Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos.

-Qué crimen más divertido.

-¿Divertido? ¡Divertido, dice! –Gioio empezó a arrinconarla en un extremo de la cocina-. Señora, ¿cuántos maridos ha tenido usted?

-¿Míos o de otras?

-Suyos.

-Cinco.

-¿Todos muertos en circunstancias sospechosas?

-Sabe –se miró con indiferencia las uñas-, yo creo que los maridos son como los pañuelos... suaves.....fuertes....¡de usar y tirar!

-Atrae a los hombres a la muerte como con el cebo a la sardina.

-La sardina es su parte más vulnerable...

-Cierto –. Arthur, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, abandonó la discusión y se giró a los demás mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

-Bueno –dijo Rogers-. Sugiero que llevemos el cadáver de la cocinera al salón, con el otro.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Snape.

-Soy el mayordomo, me gusta tener la cocina limpia.

                   *                   *                   *

A duras penas cargaron con el pesado cuerpo por el pasillo. Por fin, llegaron al salón. 

De repente, Sirius soltó el cuerpo para señalar al interior de la sala. Esto hizo que las fuerzas se descompensaran y acabaran todos tirados por el suelo. 

-¿Qué demonios le pasa, señor Black? –preguntó Abigail.

-¡El cadáver del señor Byrnison no está!

Todos se levantaron rápidamente para ver estupefactos la alfombra  del salón vacía. 

El cuerpo había desaparecido.

**_N/A: ¡¡¡¡¡TACHAAAN!!!!!!. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejarme vuestra opinión, porfi. Aunque aún quedan muchas sorpresas, ya os he dejado algunas pistas por las que podéis adivinar quién, cómo, dónde, cuándo y por qué. _**

**_Al igual os digo que no tengo mucha experiencia con las historias de estos personajes. Aunque ya tengo la maravillosa ayuda de Kristen Black y de Joanne Distte, si me equivoco en algún detalle, avisarme._**

**_¡¡¡Suerte!!!!!_**


	5. ¿Está muerto?

**5.- ¿Está muerto?**

****

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

Margaret intentaba ver por encima del hombro de Sirius.

-¡El muerto! ¡Ha desaparecido! –contestó éste.

El conjunto de los invitados se aglutinaba en la entrada del salón, encabezados por Sirius. Rogers se adelantó  y abrió mucho los ojos. 

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó. 

Uno a uno y siguiendo al aturdido mayordomo, los invitados entraron del todo en el salón rodeando con miedo la moqueta, como si el cadáver siguiera allí. Una vez en el medio de la sala, Rogers se desplomó sobre un sofá, siendo imitado por el resto de los presentes.

-¡Menuda noche! –murmuró entornando los ojos.

Snape se sentó despacio en el otro.

-¿Quién ha podido sacar un cuerpo de esta habitación sin que nosotros lo notásemos? –dijo.

-Imposible... –musitó Bellatrix-. Y mucho menos sin magia...

Siguió un breve silencio.

Margaret empezó a pasearse por la habitación, hasta colocarse suavemente sobre un extremo del escritorio. Al verlo vacío, se deslizó hasta tumbarse boca arriba en él y miró con interés al techo.

-Quizá... –caviló- No sé...Les parecerá estúpido, pero...

Rogers se inclinó interesado.

-Siga, por favor –pidió.

Todos los demás volvieron la vista hacia ella.

-Podría ser que nada...

-¡Conteste de una vez! –chilló Abigail mientras aguardaba impaciente con un cigarrillo aún sin encender.

Margaret se sentó de nuevo, dejando caer con gracia algunos mechones pelirrojos de su flequillo sobre su frente.

-¿Y si no estuviera muerto?

La pregunta cayó como una pesada piedra sobre los presentes, dejándoles paralizados y mirándose unos a otros.

-¿Y por qué no? – reflexionó Bellatrix mientras recorría el cuarto hacia el butacón-. Ante todo, tan sólo contamos con la opinión de aquí, -se dejó caer en él con elegancia- el señor Gioio...

Arthur se levantó bruscamente de la cómoda posición en la que había estado a lo largo de toda la conversación para plantarla cara. El movimiento provocó una nueva nube de plumas brillantes se desprendiera de su turbante para quedar esparcida por el sofá blanco.

-¡Estaba muerto! –su cara enrojecía de ira y vergüenza mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños.

Ahora prácticamente todo el salón estaba cubierto de diminutas porciones del traje de Arthur.

-No parece tan mala idea... –Sirius caviló pensativo.

-Sepa usted, señor mío –Gioio le apuntó con un dedo en el pecho- que he estado trabajando en el hospital San Mungo durante un mes y medio y es un requisito imprescindible para todos los aspirantes el haber hecho al menos un cursillo de primeros auxilios a lo largo de toda su vida...

-¿Al menos uno? –Abigail no salía de su asombro- ¿A lo largo de toda su vida?

-¿Y cuántos hizo usted, señor Gioio? –Snape le miró fijamente.

Gioio sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejando a la vista su brillante dentadura.

-Uno –respondió-. De joven, cuando hice mis TIMOS, Aprobé con un 52%...

Los invitados le miraron con la mandíbula desencajada.

-He de recordar no volverme a pasar por ahí –dijo Bellatrix en voz baja.

Abigail soltó el cigarrillo apagado en el interior de una copa de Brandy.

-¿Alguien puede indicarme dónde está el servicio? –preguntó.

Valerie abandonó su posición en la esquina de la chimenea para señalar a la invitada la puerta del baño y ésta abandonó el salón en esa dirección.

-O sea, que podría no estar muerto –pensó Sirius en alto, miraba de reojo al ineficaz "médico".

-Sea como sea, vivo o muerto, ha de estar en algún sitio –anunció Rogers-. Además, tenemos otro cadáver del que preocuparnos...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

Todos se abalanzaron instintivamente hacia el recibidor pisoteando otra vez el cuerpo de la inmensa cocinera. Cuando llegaron, la señora Campbert salía del baño chillando histéricamente. Un bulto negro se encontraba casi encima de ella. Al acercarse más, Severus vio que aquello tenía forma humana y que estaba rodeado a Abigail con los brazos.

-¡Es el señor Byrnison!-gritó-. ¡Y parece que la está atacando!

Sirius se lanzó para ayudarla, pero apenas agarró al atacante por el hombro del esmoquin, éste se desplomó con ruido contra el suelo del recibidor.

El hombre quedó boca arriba, dejando a la vista una mueca de horror, los ojos mirando al cielo. Por la parte de atrás de su aplastado cráneo una profunda hendidura dejaba escapar sangre a borbotones, provocando que el fluido se deslizara por su frente, tiñéndola por completo de rojo.

Rogers se acercó a él con cuidado. 

-La herida es reciente –le tomó el pulso en la muñeca-. Ahora sí que está muerto de verdad. ¿Quién habría querido matarlo dos veces?

-Es lo que se dice "rematar" –dijo Sirius sin dar crédito.

Margaret le miró.

-Solo que éste ya estaba muerto.

-¿O no? –Bellatrix tornó sus ojos hacia Arthur.

Éste se puso rojo.

-¡Lo estaba! –chilló.

-¿Ya no está tan seguro? –dijo Margaret.

-¡Sí!...¡No!...¡Está bien, me confundí!¡No soy médico forense!

Arthur sacó uno de sus pañuelos de seda púrpura para limpiar los gruesos goterones de sudor que recorrían sus mejillas.(_NdA:_ _Orgulloso ^^_). 

-Pues sí que... –Snape se encogió de hombros.

Abigail (quien había permanecido enfrente de la puerta del baño) empezó a tambalearse.

-Creo –murmuró- que me voy a desmayar...

Rogers se apresuró a tomar posiciones detrás de ella.

-No se preocupe, señora Campbert –dijo amablemente-. Caiga en mis brazos.

Abigail se desmayó, pero con tal mala suerte que esquivó los brazos del cordial mayordomo para aterrizar con la totalidad de sus huesos en el duro suelo del hall.

Rogers, aún con los brazos en posición, se apresuró a responder a los invitados con una débil sonrisa.

 (NdA: Este párrafo hasta los asteriscos dedicado a Joanne Distte y Kristen Black, y a todos los amantes de CSI ^^)

De pronto, Margaret se puso pálida como el papel y señaló a Sirius, quien aún estaba de pie junto al cadáver.

-Señor...Black... –tartamudeó-. Tiene ...las ...manos... llenas...de...de... sangre.

El aludido bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, sorprendiéndose con las palmas ensangrentadas. El color le abandonó el rostro.

-¡¡¡YO NO LO HICE!!! –gritó desesperado, al comprender el origen de las numerosas miradas de desconfianza que se cernían sobre él.

-Tranquilo, primito -comentó Bellatrix muy a su pesar, pues daría su mano derecha por seguir viendo ese patético espectáculo. Señaló el traje del señor Byrnison-. Los hombros del traje del muerto están cubiertos de sangre que ha goteado de la cabeza, aunque casi no se nota sobre una chaqueta negra.

Los ojos de Sirius la atravesaron con desconcierto.

-Lo que nos lleva –continuó Bellatrix para esquivar su mirada- a que la muerte se produjo AHORA, o si no la sangre se habría coagulado y no sangraría.

Gioio miró al suelo, captando al vuelo la indirecta.

Snape se encontraba agachado junto al cadáver, examinándolo de cerca.

-Ha sido golpeado con un objeto macizo –sentenció.

-Bien... pues quedan descartados la estranguladora, el veneno, la varita y la daga –respondió Sirius ya repuesto.

-¿Cómo sabe que ha sido asesina do con alguna de nuestras armas? –inquirió Arthur.

-Es lo único que hay –respondió Rogers-. Como no le hayan golpeado con una cortina hasta morir...

A Sirius se le iluminó la expresión.

-¿Y si no hubiera sido asesinato? 

Bellatrix le dirigió una fría mirada.

-No empecemos otra vez...

-Podría haber sido un accidente... –respondió él todo digno.

-¿Insinúas –Margaret se dirigió hacia él- que después de quedar inconsciente misteriosamente y de permanecer así más de media hora, le entran ganas de ir al servicio y se golpea con la taza del váter?

-OK. Me rindo. Descarto el accidente.

-"Habgá" que "aveguiguar" quién... –intervino Valerie mientras socorría a la desfallecida invitada.

Rogers empezó a perder la calma.

-Esto es insoportable. Hay que encontrar quién mató al señor Byrnison, cuando y ¡¡CON QUÉ!!

-No hace falta que grite –dijo Snape.

-¡¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!! –se estaba empezando a poner púrpura y no tuvo más remedio que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta del baño para coger aire. Al ver la cara de los demás, dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta y añadió:- ¡¡BUENO, SÍ, GRITO!! ¡¡GRITO, GRITO Y GRITO!!

No pudo decir nada más porque del golpe contra la puerta algo resbaló de la parte de arriba de la misma para caer de lleno en su cabeza y hacerlo desmoronarse como un muñeco de papel. 

Snape recogió del suelo el proyectil y sonrió.

-El candelabro...

                   *                   *                   *

Todos entraron de nuevo en el salón. La aún mareada señora Campbert se sirvió una abundante copa de ron (olvidando por completo su anterior crisis por el mismo) y se sentó a un lado del sofá. A su derecha se sentó Bellatrix, quién volvió a tamborilear frenéticamente sus dedos contra la mesilla. En el otro sillón se colocó el malherido mayordomo, quien venía junto con Margaret de la cocina, de buscar la bolsa de hielo que ocultaba su enorme chichón.  Valerie se sentó junto a esta última y a Sirius no la quedó más remedio que sentarse en el butacón. 

Gioio entró el último.

-¿No sería mejor meter del todo a la cocinera y al otro? –dijo-. Lo digo por si viniera alguien...

Todos se levantaros bruscamente. La sola idea les producía escalofríos.

-Está bien –Rogers se quitó a su pesar la bolsa de hielo-. Traigan primero a la dama y siéntenla en este sofá. Luego coloquen al caballero a su lado...

Hizo falta la fuerza de todos para volver a mover a la cocinera. Tras colocarla sobre el sofá, Valerie paró en seco.

-¿Y como lo "hagemos"? dijo-. La daga se le "clavagá" más "dentgo"...

-Pongámosla de lado sobre el brazo, y sentemos al señor Byrnison a su lado –propuso Arthur.

Sirius se colocó empujando la espalda de la cocinera desde la parte central del sofá para ahorrar esfuerzo, mientras Arthur y Valerie tiraban de los brazos. Pero para su desgracia Snape, Bellatrix y Margaret arrastraban al chantajista hasta el lado opuesto del sofá, quedando él finalmente sentado en el centro. Dadas las circunstancias, pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros del señor Byrnison y usó las rollizas rodillas de la cocinera como un improvisado posavasos.

-Ya está –sonrió.

Una vez los demás se hubieron sentado, Snape les mostró su hallazgo.

-El candelabro es suyo, señorita Shannon –dijo.

-Ya empezamos se cruzó de hombros en el sofá-. Yo lo dejé en la mesa y cualquiera pudo cogerlo.

-¿Cómo podemos fiarnos? –murmuró Abigail.

-Es cierto –sentenció Sirius-. ¿No recuerdan que antes se deslizó y se tumbó boca arriba sobre el escritorio?

Todos los presentes le miraron estupefactos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Sirius se puso rojo-. Soy muy observador...

-Pero tiene razón –Margaret le dirigió una amplia sonrisa. 

-Pudiste no verlo... –murmuró Arthur.

-Creo que aún conservo la suficiente sensibilidad en determinadas partes de mi cuerpo como para notar si tengo un candelabro de bronce clavado en el espinazo –contestó.

Eso ya lo sabemos –comentó Snape-. ¿No recuerda cuando Rogers nos habló de su "currículo"?

Margaret le dirigió una minada felina.

-Lo que me pregunto –reflexionó- es de dónde consiguió esa información.

Rogers abrió de pronto los ojos y saltó del sofá, lanzando por los aires del impulso la bolsa de hielo que sostenía en la cabeza.

-Esperen –corrió hacia el escritorio-. Casi se me olvida. Tengo aquí esa información (que obtuve del robándosela al propio señor Byrnison) y que con él muerto no tiene sentido que la conserve..

-¿Información? ¿Las pruebas de nuestros delitos? –dijo Bellatrix incrédula.

-Exacto –el mayordomo abrió un cajón y sacó un sobre de papel marrón-. Pensaba usarlo para presionarle a confesar, pero como no ha hecho falta, os lo devolveré: documentos, fotos...

Antes de terminar la frase, Margaret le arrebató el sobre y cotilleó su contenido.

-Uuuuy, estas fotos son muy interesantes... Aunque un poco borrosas...-dijo-. ¿Quiere verlas, Valerie? Le sorprenderán...

-No, _merci_ –contestó-. Soy una chica "decentgue".

-¿Cómo va a saber lo que hay en ellas si no ve su contenido? –dijo jugueteando con las fotos.

Severus se puso amarillo.

-¡¡TRAE AQUÍ!! –gritó.

Ante la incomprensión de los invitados, Margaret les dirigió una discreta sonrisa

-Vale, vale –la interlocutora pasó a la siguiente foto.

-Anda, esta es aún mejor...¿Me puede decir quién es el joven apuesto que lleva el látigo, señor Gioio?

Arthur se abalanzó como un gato montés sobre la prueba del delito.

-Creí que lo suyo era un secreto –dijo Abigail.

Gioio se empezó a poner muy nervioso.

-No sé cómo lo averiguó –Gioio tragó saliva en un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas-. Me amenazó con enviársela a mi anciana madre. ¡El disgusto la habría matado!

-Dirá que la habría rematado, puesto que usted nos dijo que ya estaba muerta –protestó Bellatrix divertida.

-El resto son documentos: una carta, recibos, recortes de "El profeta"... –continuó Margaret-. Qué aburrido. Tome, Rogers –y dicho esto le tendió el sobre al mayordomo, quien parecía profundamente indignado por el robo.

-Gracias –contestó con la barbilla alta-. ¿Cree en serio que son aburridos? Se sorprendería...

-Lo dudo –respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Lo mío son las cosas visuales. Las letras me aburren tanto...

-Pues sepa –fanfarroneó el mayordomo- que la "carta" es la nota de suicidio del amigo del señor Black, los recortes informan acerca de las ocupaciones de los diversos maridos de la señora Black e incluso los recibos eran prueba de sus propias actividades económicas en la dirección de su local, señorita Shannon.

Rogers dijo todo esto seguido y sin parar para respirar, de modo que tuvo que hacerlo hondamente para recuperar el oxígeno 

-Ahora –continuó aún colorado- propongo que hagamos lo siguiente. Cogeré este sobre –lo levantó para que todos lo vieran- y lo meteré en este armario.

Todos volvieron la vista hacia el viejo secreter de caoba.

-Por nuestra seguridad –continuó- es preciso que me entreguen todas las armas, que sean encerradas en este armario y que nos deshagamos de la llave.

Así lo hicieron y, una vez cerrado el armario, Rogers se volvió hacia su alterado público.

-¿Qué hago con la llave? 

-¡A LA CALLE! –contestaron todos al unísono.

Poco después se encontraban rodeando la puerta de entrada. Rogers giró la llave de la entrada, cogió carrerilla para lanzar la llave y abrió.

-AH.....

En la calle, un hombrecito enjuto miraba a un extraño panorama: un grupo de gente vestida de fiesta, de aspecto alterado y encabezados por un mayordomo sudoroso de esmoquin arrugado, que por poco le escalabra con un llavín.

-Ho...hola –consiguió articular-. Mi coche se ha averiado. ¿Puedo pasar a telefonear?


	6. Siete invitados

6.- Siete invitados

(Antes de nada, sabed que ya tengo el mapa preparado, así que dejad vuestros mails en un review y os lo envío)

-¿Puedo pasar?

Rogers seguía de pie en la entrada de la casa, sujetando la puerta con una mano y aferrándose a la llave con la otra. El resto lo rodeaban  con expresión  de pánico.

El mayordomo miró al recién llegado con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Un momento... por favor...

Dicho esto le cerró la puerta en las narices y se dirigió al resto del grupo.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! –preguntó Sirius visiblemente nervioso.

-Ante todo hay que mantener la calma –dijo Rogers mientras se guardaba presuroso el llavín en el bolsillo -. Si no hacemos nada sospechoso, no tiene por qué notar nada...

-¿Entran dentro de "sospechoso" el poseer objetos mágicos y tener dos cadáveres en el cuarto de estar? –inquirió Snape cruzado de brazos.

Abigail aplastó con violencia su cigarrillo contra el suelo.

-¡Yo consideraría sospechoso el que me dejaran bajo la lluvia mientras unos extraños deliberan! ¡¡¡¡Dejarle  pasar, que llame y que se largue!!!!

El resto asintieron y se hicieron a un lado, mientras el mayordomo se planchaba su traje con las manos y recuperaba una postura enderezada, para luego abrir la puerta con delicadeza y mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Por supuesto, como no... Si hace el favor de seguirme.

Rogers le hizo un gesto con la mano en una dirección y ambos se encaminaron hacia el salón principal _(Nda: Es el número 5 de mi... ejem... amago de mapa),_ seguidos del tropel de invitados, nerviosos pero sonrientes hacia el recién llegado.

El hombre, ya de por si de muy escasa altura, se encogió aún más ante la monumentalidad del recibidor. Sus ojos no paraban de moverse en todas direcciones, observando como el pintoresco grupo lanzaba miradas recelosas hacia él mismo y por toda la casa. 

Finalmente, llegaron a una sala alargada, rectangular, con paredes color hueso y una gran alfombre verde que cubría todo el suelo. 

La puerta daba a uno de los laterales largos, quedando una cómoda en el extremo de la izquierda y una gran chimenea de mármol en la derecha. Sobre la primera, se encontraba un teléfono negro.

 -Puede telefonear desde ahí –Rogers señaló al aparato y luego al armario- y cuando acabe puede servirse una copa, si le apetece.

Dicho esto salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes asomarse un último momento y añadir:

-Ah! De ron de grosellas no, por si acaso...

El perplejo y empapado visitante se apresuró a descolgar el teléfono y girar la rueda con sus temblorosos dedos para marcar un número (Nda, se creen que los muggles no han inventado el inalámbrico y los botones J). A pesar de asegurarse de estar solo un millón de veces, se cerró contra el auricular. El teléfono dio señal y alguien contestó por el otro lado.

Con el rabillo del ojo descubrió con pánico cómo alguien estaba echando la llave a la puerta por el otro lado.

                        *                        *                        *

-¿Por qué lo encierra?

Margaret por fin rompió el silencio cuando el mayordomo daba la tercera vuelta a la llave de la puerta del salón, con el resto de los invitados rodeándole.

-No podemos correr riesgos –respondió-. Cuando hallamos resuelto esto, le dejaremos irse. No podemos permitir que vague por la casa...

Los demás asintieron. A nadie le hacía gracia escandalizar a un muggle y enfrentarse por ello al ministerio, además de los tres asesinatos...

Finalmente, Rogers abandonó la llave en el pomo de la puerta y se giró a los invitados.

-¿Aún quieren que tire la llave?

-¡¡¡ SIIIIIIIII !!!

Todos corrieron detrás del presuroso mayordomo hasta que éste se detuvo ante la puerta de entrada. Iban llegando de uno en uno, las señoras sujetando los pliegues de sus  ya arrugados vestidos y los hombres luchando con una asfixiante corbata. Arthur Gioio no tenía ningún problema, ya que a estas alturas carecía por completo de plumas en su túnica, quedando estas esparcidas por el cuarto de estar de la casa.

Cuando Snape llegó cerrando el grupo, Rogers abrió la puerta de golpe. Todos salieron al porche y, tras comprobar que el único vehículo frente a la casa era el del inoportuno visitante, volvieron al interior. Rogers cogió carrerilla desde el centro del hall, corrió a toda velocidad, alargó el brazo y lanzó la llave que había cerrado el armario de las armas a la espesura del bosque. Sería prácticamente imposible recuperarla...

Sirius lanzó un suspiro. Rogers se aflojó el cuello del traje, que le agobiaba de tal modo que, junto con los nervios y la alteración del momento, producía gruesos goterones de sudor que resbalaban por sus coloradas mejillas.

-No sé ustedes pero yo necesito tomar algo –anunció Margaret mientras se abanicaba frenéticamente con uno de los pliegues de las mangas de su túnica.

Rogers cerró la puerta de la entrada y volvió a meterse la llave en el bolsillo.

El mayordomo dirigió al grupo hacia la biblioteca, donde Valerie retomó su papel de camarera para servir una copa a todos los invitados, incluyendo a Rogers y a sí misma en el grupo.

Arthur se sentó en el butacón a contemplar los estropicios producidos en su traje.

-Perfecto –murmuró-. Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

-Un momento...

Snape se encontraba apoyado contra una estantería, bailando la copa de licor entre sus dedos.

-Se me ocurre un problema existencial.

Todos los demás dirigieron sus agotadas caras hacia él. Éste se aproximó al mayordomo.

-Rogers –empezó-. ¿No tiene ninguna duda de que no hay nadie más en la casa?

Rogers abrió mucho los ojos.

-No –respondió.

Sirius relevó a Snape en la conversación.

-¿No hay ninguna duda o no hay nadie en la casa?

-"No" a lo primero y "tampoco" lo segundo.

-"Tampoco no hay nadie", es decir, hay alguien –contestó Sirius rascándose la cabeza.

-¡No!

-¿No, "no hay nadie" o "no, sí hay alguien?

-¡LO PRIMERO!

-¿¡¿HAY ALGUIEN MÁS EN LA CASA?!?

-¡¡¡¡NOOO!!!! –contestaron todos al unísono.

Severus volvió a unirse al grupo.

-Eso es lo que Rogers nos dice –dijo-. Pero...¿es cierto? Para comprobarlo propongo que nos separemos y que registremos la casa.

El labio inferior de Abigail tembló al oír esas palabras.

-¿Se....separarnos?

-Eso es –continuó Snape-. Propongo que nos dividamos en parejas.

-¡Entonces el que vaya con el asesino acabará muerto! –chilló Abigail.

-¡Y habríamos descubierto quién es el asesino! –contestó alegremente Sirius.

Rogers se agachó para estar a la altura de la pobre señora Campbert, quien en aquellos momentos parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Señora –dijo Sirius- en la vida hay que sufrir algún daño, ya conoce la expresión: "los huevos se rompen para hacer la tortilla"... ¡Cualquier cocinera lo sabe!

-¡PUES YA VE C"MO HA ACABADO LA COCINERA! –sollozó Abigail, hasta, definitivamente, romper a llorar en la manga de Rogers.

Margaret la dirigió una mirada de consolación.

-Si no queda más remedio... –añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Cómo elegiremos las parejas? –preguntó Bellatrix con curiosidad.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Rogers poniéndose en pie-. Seguidme a la cocina.

                        *                        *                        *

Siete personas se encontraban en torno a la mesa de la cocina. El mayordomo sacó de la nevera una bandeja plateada con ocho pastelitos de color negro.

-Bocados de arco iris –anunció Rogers.

-Parece que la cocinera se pasó con el horno –dijo Sirius.

-Inepto –murmuró Bellatrix. Luego, añadió en voz alta- Los buñuelos de arco iris son un bocado muy refinado hecho a partir de néctar y pétalos de magnolia seca. Bocado para unos pocos –añadió mirando a su primo de reojo.

-Y además –intervino el mayordomo- cambian de color con el contacto de la piel humana. He aquí ocho pasteles, de cuatro parejas de colores diferentes –señaló de nuevo a la bandeja-. Las parejas se unirán por colores. 

Todos se miraron, lanzándose miradas de inevitable sospecha.

Rogers fue repartiendo los bizcochos uno a uno.

-Los más oscuros registraran el ático, y de ahí hacia abajo: planta de dormitorios, planta baja y sótano.

Arthur apretó con fuerza el pastel en su mano, y cuando la abrió éste adquirió un color amarillo chillón.

Snape abrió la mano y vio ante sí un tono rojo sangre. Giró la cabeza y contempló consternado cómo Valerie alzaba una bola azul marino casi negro, pero le consoló el hecho de que la que poseía Gioio entre sus rollizos dedos fuera de color amarillo.

Desde la otra punta de la sala vio a Margeret mirarle mientras sostenía por encima de su cabeza la misma bola roja que él.

Bellatrix mordió un pedacito de su bocado púrpura, pensando cuál de todos sería su acompañante. Al girarse, sorprendió al mayordomo recogiendo la bandeja y dejando un pastel negro sobre la mesa.

-¿Usted no participa?

El aludido se giró bruscamente y dio con los oscuros ojos de la chica. Inmediatamente, recogió el pastel de la mesa y éste se torno del mismo morado brillante.

Se miraron un instante.

Sirius comprobó su aliento y el estado de su ropa antes de acercarse a la rubia camarera.

-Me parece que nos toca juntos –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Ella le evaluó y después le observó coqueta.

Él miró su bizcocho.

-Creo que iremos al ático –dijo.

Valerie evaluó el dulce. 

-Es del "colog" de tus "ojogs" –añadió mirándole a los ojos.

Sirius le devolvió la mirada junto con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Abigail buscó desesperada por toda la cocina. Finalmente, reconoció el amarillo en las manos de Gioio y una mueca deformó su rostro, seguida de un inaudible "Oh, no!" y una serie de arcadas.

Las parejas quedaron dispuestas y los invitados se dispusieron a registrar la casa: Valerie y Sirius el ático, Rogers y Bellatrix la planta superior, Severus y Margaret la planta baja y Arthur y Abigail el sótano.

Margaret se colocó en el centro del hall y valoró la situación.

-Veamos... Ya sabemos lo que hay en el cuarto de estar, ese tipo está encerrado en el salón y venimos de la cocina...

-Probemos con la sala de piano –propuso Snape.

Poco después se encontraban ante una gran sala alargada, con un piano de cola en un extremo y unas cortinas en el otro. Magaret palideció apenas cruzó el umbral.

-Aquí no hay nadie –dijo Severus.

Margaret movió un brazo, temblorosa. 

-De...detrás de esas cortinas.

Snape giró la cabeza y vio como las impresionantes cortinas color salmón que abarcaban la pared entera, ondeaban ligeramente.

-Ahí no hay nadie –afirmó Snape.

-Pues yo no estoy tan segura.

Snape empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Míralas si quieres –dijo con un suspiro-. Yo voy al comedor.

Margaret se quedó sola, avanzando hacia el bulto de las cortinas. Estaba segura de que allí había algo, pero la cortina ocupaba toda la extensión de la pared y casi rozaba el suelo, por lo que no podía ver nada.

Se la aceleró el pulso. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Se detuvo apenas a  unos centímetros de la cortina y cerró los ojos. 

"No puedo hacerlo", pensó. Miró una vez más a las cortinas. Ahora, sólo tenía que extender una mano. 

"Venga, Margaret –se animó-. Ahora o nunca".

De un rápido tirón corrió las cortinas.

El hueco dejó a la vista un ventanal de cristal con un pequeño corte en el centro, de manera que dejaba pasar el aire.

Margaret apoyó las dos manos en el cristal y respiró profundamente.

                        *                        *                        *

-Usted primero.

Una lluvia torrencial caía con fuerza sobre el tejado de la mansión con gran ruido. La escalera de subida al ático era oscura y muy larga, para acabar en un recodo que se perdía de su vista.

-No, "gragcias".

-Insisto.

-"Ugsted es el "hombgue" y me "progteguerá".

Sirius tragó saliva. La encantadora sonrisa de la chica no podía compararse con el pánico que sentía por esa casa.

-Vale –dijo con un hilo de voz.

En cambio, sus pies no se movieron del sitio.

-Vamos –le animó la camarera-. "Igué" "detgás" de "ugsted".

-Por eso estoy asustado.

Valerie le cogió cariñosamente de la mano.

-Entonces "iguemos" juntos.

Los dos empezaron a subir los escalones. Era bastante incómodo por el roce con las paredes y de sus propios cuerpos, y Sirius  rezó para no tener un lamentable accidente; pero consiguieron llegar al ático sin problemas. Una vez allí, a Sirius le provocó un escalofrío la enorme alfombra de piel de perro que forraba el suelo.

-Será mejor que mires por la izquierda. yo lo haré por la derecha.

El ático ocupaba la extensión de toda la planta baja y en verdad era necesario separarse.

                        *                        *                        *

Arthur profirió un agudo gritito cuando vio la oscuridad de la escalera del sótano. Abigail le apartó del medio y se colocó delante.

-Yo iré primero. Prefiero no arriesgarme a tropezar contigo.

Gioio agachó la cabeza y la siguió escaleras abajo, como un niño sigue a su niñera.

-Aquí hay dos salas: un trastero y la caldera.

Gioio estaba con menos cuello que un cangrejo y miraba con ojos atemorizados en todas direcciones.

Abigail resopló con paciencia.

-Está bien. Mira tú el trastero.

Se dirigía a la sala de calderas pero una corazonada la hizo volverse y descubrió a Arthur petrificado de terror donde ella lo había dejado.

-VAAAMOS.

Prácticamente tuvo que empujarle a rastras al trastero antes de introducirse ella misma en la caldera.

                        *                        *                        *

-¿No va a entrar?

Rogers y Bellatrix se encontraban ante un pasillo alargado repleto de puertas. Ambos se encontraban ante las dos primeras puertas, con la mano en el manillar pero fijos en el suelo. Fue Bellatrix quien habló primero.

-¿Y usted? –respondió Rogers.

-Después de verle a usted.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos, y sus mirabas estaban enganchadas, ninguno quería ser el primero en soltar. ¿Cómo atreverse? ¿Quién les aseguraba que al poner un pie dentro el otro no iba a apuñalarle por la espalda...literalmente?

-¿De qué tiene miedo? –dijo Bellatrix para evadirle -. ¿De algo peor que la muerte?

-No –Rogers tragó saliva-. Con la muerte me basta.

Finalmente entraron a la vez, pero conservando aun un pie en la entrada.

                        *                        *                        *

Mientras tanto, un hombre bajito continuaba en otra estancia con una larga conferencia telefónica.

No sabía que a poca distancia alguien estaba abriendo un inquietante armario...

-Aquí todo es muy raro. Hay un grupo de gente celebrando una especie de fiesta...

El ruido que hizo la chimenea al moverse quedó totalmente amortiguado por la alfombra. El hombre seguía con su conversación.

-...no me fío....

Finas pisadas en el suelo...

-...y no adivinarías a quién he visto en esta casa....

El hombre enmudeció de golpe al sentir un pinchazo en la nuca. Poco después se desmoronó.

Una mano colgó suavemente el teléfono.

                        *                        *                        *

Cuando Margeret entró en el comedor, todavía jadeaba por el incidente de las cortinas. Snape apartó la vista del armario que estaba inspeccionando, la miró intrigado.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó.

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Había...algo...detrás de las cortinas?

-No, era el aire.

Severus disimuló una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Ya has acabado aquí? –dijo Margaret poniéndose las manos en la cadera.

-Sí. Nos queda el invernadero...

El invernadero era una sala acristalada que daba con el exterior, con unos pocos bancos y unas enredaderas como única vegetación.

Margaret resopló aliviada.

-Aquí  es imposible que se oculte nadie –dijo.

-Fíjate en esto.

Ella se volvió y descubrió a su compañero examinando el único muro que tenía la estancia, el que daba con el resto de la casa. Concretamente, Snape se fijaba en un conjunto de gachos que debían de servir para sujetar herramientas de jardín.

-Mira esto –señaló un clavo a su compañera, la cual se acercó para verlo mejor-. El resto están oxidados, pero éste conserva metálico por algunas zonas, como si mucha gente lo hubiera tocado...

Margaret puso un dedo sobre el objeto del misterio, y con un sonoro "CRACK" parte de la pared se hizo a un lado.

-¡Un pasadizo! –la chica daba saltitos de la emoción.

-Veamos a donde nos conduce... –dijo Snape mientras se introducía en él.

Momentos después, la pesada chimenea resbaló y dejó un hueco por el cual pudieron salir. Snape miraba maravillado el mecanismo no-mágico para mover la chimenea, cuando un fuerte grito de Margeret le hizo volverse.

-¡Qué demonios..!

Pero no pudo protestar más, ya que él mismo palideció al ver al visitante tendido en el suelo, con una jeringuilla vacía a su lado.

Todos los demás acudieron corriendo a la planta baja, mientras Margaret y Snape aporreaban la puerta cerrada.

Rogers buscaba frenéticamente en su traje la llave de la puerta.

-¡NO ESTÁ!

-¿Quiere abrirles la puerta? –gritó Abigail.

-¡NO PUEDO ABRIR UNA PUERTA SIN LA LLAVE!

-¡¡¡Un momento!!! –chilló Sirius-. La abriré por la fuerza –y dicho esto se preparó y cogió carrerilla.

A Valerie  se le iluminó la expresión y desapareció en dirección al cuarto de estar.

Sirius corrió hacia la puerta y se lanzó de cabeza contra ella, siendo rebotado de nuevo al suelo con el cuerpo magullado.

-¡¿NO SE TE OCURRE NADA MEJOR?! –gritó Snape desde el otro lado.

En ese momento apareció Valerie con un varita en la mano, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con el pobre Sirius y se disparó contra la lámpara, que bailó peligrosamente sobre sus cabezas.

Una vez recuperada, disparó dos tiros certeros en la cerradura de la puerta del salón.

-Salgan –dijo sonrientemente-. La "puegta" está "abiegta".

**Nda: Interesante, eh? Ya entendéis por qué os hacía falta el mapa, no? Os doy un anticipo: ¿C"MO COGI" EL ASESINO LA JERINGUILLA SI EL ARMARIO ESTABA CERRADO CON LLAVE, Y ÉSTA FUE ARROJADA AL EXTERIOR? Y mejor aún... ¿C"MO COGI" VALERIE LA VARITA?**

**Espero que estas dudas os coman un poco el coco hasta que suba el capítulo 7.**

**¡¡¡R&R!!!, PLEASE!!!!!!**


	7. Y ahora, ¿qué?

**7.-¿Y ahora, qué?**

El hall quedó en completo silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el murmullo de la cuerda que sujetaba la araña de cristal, la cual se balanceaba peligrosamente a causa del disparo.

Los invitados estaban clavados en sus sitios, contemplando perplejos el cuerpo sin vida de su último visitante.

Margaret sollozaba sobre el hombro de Rogers.

-¿Por qué han tardado tanto? –gritó.

-No... encontrábamos la llave... –consiguió articular Sirius.

-¡YO NO PUEDO MÁS! –gritó Arthur mientras se encaminaba hacia el centro del recibidor-. ¡UN SUSTO MÁS Y ACABAN CONMIG...

La cuerda que sujetaba la lámpara venció, dejando caer la impresionante obra de cristal a apenas unos centímetros de Arthur Gioio con un gran estruendo.

Este último se puso pálido como el papel mientras se llevaba una mano temblorosa al corazón, justo antes de desplomarse jadeando sobre una silla del hall.

Todos corrieron a socorrerle, pero Arthur empezó a recuperar rápidamente el color de su cara, así como la movilidad normal de sus brazos.

-E... estoy bien – consiguió articular.

Rogers se volvió hacia Valerie, la cual continuaba petrificada frente a la puerta, con los puños apretados.

-Valerie, ¿con qué abrió la puerta del salón?

La camarera aflojó su mano derecha para dejar a la vista una reluciente varita, que atrajo la atención del resto del grupo.

-¿De dónde la ha sacado? –preguntó Sirius.

-¡Es la varita que había en el armario de las armas! – chilló Gioio con los ojos como platos - ¡Pero si el armario estaba cerrado!

Valerie frunció el ceño haciendo memoria. Luego abrió mucho la boca.

-¡No, no! ¡Estaba "abiegto"!

-¿¡¿ABIERTO?!? –gritaron los demás al unísono.

-Si, yo pensaba "abguiglo" "gompiendolo", pero cuando llegué ya estaba "abiegto" .

Gioio se levantó bruscamente de donde estaba sentado para seguir al grupo de invitados, que ahora se encaminaba a gran velocidad hacia la sala de estar.

-¡ "Miguen"!

Valerie se encontraba en el centro de la sala en la que antes desvelaron sus secretos, señalando con el dedo el grueso armario en el que se encontraban las armas del señor Byrnison, ahora abierto de par en par.

-¡Está abierto! –gritó Sirius con incredulidad- ¡Alguien lo ha abierto!

-Muy perspicaz –murmuró Bellatrix.

-¿Y la llave? –preguntó Snape.

-¡La tiré! –dijo Rogers-. Todo el mundo lo vio...

-Pues este armario ha sido abierto limpiamente.

Todos se giraron hacia Margaret, que estaba agachada sobre el armario, examinando de cerca la cerradura. Al sentirse observada, se giró a su público.

-Sé un par de truquitos con las cerraduras –dijo sonriente- y sé perfectamente que esta cerradura no ha sido forzada. La única manera de abrir este viejo mazacote es con la llave (o con magia, evidentemente).

-Bien, pero lo último queda descartado –dijo Snape mirando con odio a Rogers.

Rogers rebuscó en sus bolsillos.

-Aquí no hay ninguna llave –sentenció.

¡¡DING, DONG!!

Todos se quedaron petrificados en sus sitios menos Abigail, quien rompió a llorar.

-¡Por favor, haz que quien sea se marche y nos deje en paz!!!

Sirius se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

-Bueno, al menos esto no puede empeorar –dijo Bellatrix con una discreta sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que no? –Snape la miró-. Todavía nos falta que aparezca aquí alguien del Ministerio o de la policía...

En ese momento Sirius reapareció en el cuarto de estar sonriendo por no llorar y pálido como un muerto.

-La policía está aquí.

Se produjo un enorme silencio, interrumpido por una risotada histérica de Margaret.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Perfecto!¡Lo que nos faltaba: un Sherlock Holmes!

-...y muggle –añadió Sirius.

-¡Esto si que es lo mejor! – estalló Abigail-. ¡No se que es mejor: que descubra que somos magos y brujas O QUE SE DÉ CUENTA DE QUE TENEMOS TRES FIAMBRES EN LA CASA!!!

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- hicieron todos a la vez.

-¿Y dónde está, Sirius? –preguntó Bellatrix.

-Bueno.... yo... la impresión... –se rascó incómodo la nuca- Le dejé fuera.

Rogers se puso rápidamente en pie.

-Habrá que recibirle –dijo-. Intentaré que no pase del recibidor...

Una vez mas, el conjunto de los invitados formó un circulo en torno a la puerta mientras que Rogers giraba el picaporte con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

En la calle apareció un hombre de mediana estatura y entrado en carnes, que iba vestido con un uniforme de policía un poco pequeño para su envergadura, y que por tanto dejaba escapar una gran papada bajo sus rechonchos mofletes.

-Buenas... ¿podría llamar por teléfono? Al principio pensé que quizás no había nadie en casa, pero al ver su coche...

Señaló con uno de sus rollizos dedos el coche del desafortunado visitante.

-Bi... bien –empezó Rogers-. Puede llamar desde el despach....¡no! o mejor desde el salo...¡tampoco!... Si hace el favor de aguardar en la biblioteca...

Rogers acompañó al policía hasta allí y finalmente cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Sirius consternado.

Sonó el ruido de un forcejeo con el picaporte de la biblioteca.

-No parece que vaya a durar mucho ahí...- comentó Bellatrix.

-¡Escuchen! –gritó el policía- ¡No pueden encerrarme...!

-Dejémosle ahí encerrado un rato –sugirió Snape-. ¿Qué puede pasar?

El asombrado policía no paraba de agitar y mover el picaporte de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin éxito. ¿Qué se creían esos? ¿Y por qué le encerraban? Definitivamente, en esa casa había gato encerrado...

-¡Como no me abran... se van a enterar! ¡Les acusaré de desacato a la autoridad, de secuestro! ¡Y DE ASESINATO!

En ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y el policia quedó cara a cara con el mayordomo, el cual apareció hecho un flan y pálido como un muerto.

-¡Qué tonterías dice usted! –Rogers forzó una amplia sonrisa-. ¿Qué es eso de asesinato?

El policía se encogió de hombros.

-Lo he dicho para que me abrieran la puerta.

El recién llegado fue pasando su mirada uno a uno a todos los invitados, los cuales se encontraban nerviosos, con la ropa desarreglada y como vestidos de fiesta.

-¿Celebran algo? –añadió frunciendo el ceño.

Margaret se adelantó y puso una mano en el hombro del policía.

-¡Celebramos una fiesta! –contestó sonriente.

-Pues parecen ustedes un poco asustados...

-Es por la lámpara –dijo Rogers-. Se ha caído y casi nos mata.

-Bueno, entonces no entiendo por qué me encierran en esa sala...

-¡SIRIUS! –le interrumpió el mayordomo-. Señor Black, venga aquí... ¿Por qué no le enseña la casa a nuestro visitante...?

-¡¿LA CASA?! –preguntaron al unísono Gioio y Abigail, ambos con los ojos como platos.

-Claaro –dijo Margaret cogiendo suavemente al policía de los cuellos de la camisa-. Podemos enseñarle el comedor, el billar, la sala de baile...

-S..si... ¡Claro! –respondió rápidamente el aludido.

¡¡BAM!! ¡¡BAM!!

Antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta, Snape y Margaret se encontraban en el umbral de las puertas del salón y la sala de estar respectivamente (nota: donde se encontraban los cuerpos); las habían cerrado de golpe y silbaban distraídamente como si nada pasase.

-¿Qué hay en esas dos salas? –preguntó el agente.

-Nada, se lo aseguro –Sirius apoyó su brazo en el hombro del policía y le dirigió una de sus caras más carismáticas-. Ahora, si me acompaña, veremos el comedor, el billar y la sala de baile...

-Pero...

Los dos se alejaron por el recibidor en dirección al comedor.

-Será mejor que yo los acompañe, no sea que el señor Black le acabe metiendo en un armario...Valerie, ¿me acompañas? -dijo el mayordomo, momentos antes de desaparecer él también con la camarera.

Poco después, Abigail encendía su enésimo pitillo con cara de desesperación.

-Muy bien, señorita –se dirigió a Margaret-. Brillante su idea... Dígame, si no es indiscreción... ¿Y ahora, QUÉ HACEMOS?

-No os alarméis. Tengo una idea... –dijo mirando con ojos maliciosos a los que quedaban en el hall-. Aunque... no se si estarán dispuestos...

-Suéltalo –respondió Bellatrix tajante.

-Está bien. Señor Snape... ¿Me haría usted el favor de acompañarme?

Severus tragó saliva.

-Bueno, ya ha visto todo.

-No del todo –dijo el policía, harto de divagar por la casa-. ¿Y qué hay en esas dos habitaciones?

-Nada, se lo aseguro... –dijo Sirius.

Pero apenas acabó la frase, el policía avanzó con paso decidido hacia una de las dos puertas, la que conducía a la sala de estar.

Sirius corrió hacia él y le agarró por el hombro para detenerlo.

-Usted... No puede ver esto... –le suplicó con cara melancólica.

El policía se deshizo de él con una sacudida y continuó avanzando.

-Bueno, yo... iré a por una escoba para la lámpara –intervino Rogers un segundo antes de desaparecer en dirección a la cocina.

-Yo "tambguién" –dijo Valerie y siguió a su jefe por el pasillo.

Esta vez, Sirius se lanzó contra el umbral de la puerta.

-¡ESCUCHE! –gritó-. Es que... ¡es algo horrible!

El recién llegado, cansado de las evasivas que recibía por parte de "ese payaso", lo apartó de un empujón y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Música... Sonaba música... Pero, ¿por qué estaban las luces tan bajas? Casi no podía ver nada... Esa música, sensual y romántica...

Algo llamó su atención en uno de los sofás: un bulto negro.

El policía fue avanzando lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación, mientras que Sirius se quedó petrificado en la puerta.

Por fin el bulto negro fue tomando forma. Era... ¿Una mujer? Si, una mujer de pelo y traje negros.

Los labios del agente se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa. La mujer estaba recostada elegantemente sobre un hombre al que no alcanzaba a ver la cara, debido a lo acaramelado que se encontraba con su pareja. Ella le acariciaba el pelo mientras le besaba delicadamente por todo el rostro. Él parecía bastante a gusto, ya que no se movía ni un milímetro.

Giró la cabeza y sus ojos toparon con lo que parecía una silueta de colores chillones y sexualidad dudosa. Estaba abrazada a una mujer grande y corpulenta, con los ojos cerrados y la barbilla sobre su hombro. Hubiera pensado que estaba dormida si no llega a ser pos dos delicadas manos que acariciaban la espalda de la silueta indefinida.

El policía se dirigió a Sirius, quien seguía pegado a la puerta con la boca abierta.

-Pues no veo dónde está el problema.

-Rápido, date prisa.

En el salón, Severus se encontraba tapándole la cara al muggle asesinado con un gran sombrero que encontró en un cajón.

Entre los dos, habían sentado al cadáver en un sillón que había en el salón, le habían puesto el sombrero y Margaret había conseguido una de las botellas de ron de grosellas del estudio, con la que le había rociado la boca y la cual había puesto en su mano derecha. El resultado quedaba muy verosímil: un hombre completamente borracho.

Sonaron ruidos en el recibidor.

-Ya vienen –murmuró Snape.

En ese momento, Margaret derribó a Severus a la alfombra, cayendo ella encima de él y besándole con locura.

Justo un segundo después apareció el policía en la puerta del salón.

-Ejem, ejem –carraspeó Sirius desde la puerta.

La pelirroja se levantó sorprendida, y se sentó a un lado de la alfombra, dejando sitio a Snape para que pudiera recomponerse.

Pero el agente pasó directamente a observar al cadáver "borracho".

-¡EH! ¡AMIGO! –le gritó-. No me escucha...

-Lleva bebiendo toda la noche –intervino Snape.

El policía le gritó una vez más, pero finalmente abandonó toda esperanza de respuesta.

-¿No irá a conducir, verdad?

-Nooo... le pediremos un coche

-... largo y negro... –añadió Severus con una sonrisa.

- DE LUJO –añadió Margaret a toda prisa con voz de pito, propinándole un codazo en las costillas a su compañero como respuesta a su broma.

Rogers regresó de su astuta escapada a la cocina justo para encontrarse de bruces con el policía, el cual acababa de salir del salón seguido de cerca por Sirius.

-No se moleste –dijo el agente-. Lo he visto todo.

-¿¡TODO?!

A Rogers le caían los goterones de sudor por la cara al ritmo que su nuez chocaba con el cuello del esmoquin.

-Le..aseguro...que todo tiene una... explicación –consiguió articular.

-No, si no hay nada que explicar –dijo el agente sonriendo.

Sirius negó enérgicamente con la cabeza a espaldas del agente (pero bien a la vista para el mayordomo). Rogers frunció el entrecejo.

-Ah... ¿¿no??

-Por supuesto que no –dijo el policía con aire alegre-. Este, amigo, es un país libre.

-No sabía que lo fuera tanto...

Sirius seguía gesticulando detrás del agente.

-Ahora, yo...

Se volvió a tiempo para pillar a Sirius con sus gestos, y éste le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno...- se volvió con un suspiro-. Creo que hay un teléfono en la biblioteca, mejor será que lo use pronto...

Y dicho esto el policía se metió en la biblioteca. Rogers le siguió de cerca, hasta que consiguió volver a cerrar la puerta.

En ese momento aparecieron Severus, Valerie y Margaret en el recibidor.

-¿Qué demonios? –preguntó Rogers, aún perplejo.

-Ven y lo verás –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Los cinco entraron en la sala de estar, aún en penumbras, y encendieron la luz.

-Ya basta, tortolitos...-gritó Margaret divertida.

Bellatrix se soltó de golpe del cadáver del señor Byrnison, al cual había estado abrazada hasta entonces.

-Esta se la debo, señorita Shannon.. –dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo de su manga.

-¿No te ha gustado? –dijo Sirius desafiante.

-La necrofilia no es la rama de la oscuridad que más me apasione... –dijo con voz juguetona-. Prefiero que aún estén vivos cuando llegan a mis manos.

-¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS!

¡¡¡BOOM!!!

El cadáver de la cocinera cayó con ruido al suelo, dejando ver a la señora Campbert, la cual se encontraba detrás de las cortinas.

-Un minuto más... –dijo con exasperación-. Un solo minuto más acariciándole la espalda a ese cretino de Gioio y exploto!

-"Pog" "ciegto" –dijo Valerie-. ¿Dónde está?

-A..Aquí....

Una diminuta vocecilla salió de debajo de la enorme cocinera.

-Por favor, ¡ayúdenme!

Varios minutos después, todos se encontraban otra vez en lo que habían estado haciendo hasta que apareció el policía: el registro de la casa, por parejas y distribuidos tal como estaban antes.

Una mano enguantada se acercó con sigilo al cuarto de la electricidad.

En unos segundos, la casa se sumió en la más completa oscuridad.

_N/A: Waaaaaaaaaaau!!!!!! He tardado todo el verano pero no ha quedado mal, eh?? Weno, muxas gracias a tos los que me leéis desde vivelamagia, me habéis animado a seguir escribiendo XD. Bueno, como siempre se me olvida, doy esta vez las contestaciones a los reviews._

**Livia Riddle**: Oks. Gracias por decir que te gusta. Espero no decepcionarte!! Bueno, no me funciona bien el correo, xo cuando vaya te mando el mapa.

**Ari Malfoy**: Ey!!Gracias por dejarme los reviews aquí. Te digo lo mismo que a Livia, cuando pueda te paso el mapa. Nos vemos en VLM!!

**Mairim:** Siiiiiiii, soy mala... lo suficiente para teneros en vilo todo el verano XD.

**Joanne Distte**: Bueno, esto ya está en marcha... qué te voy a contar!!! Dime que tal te parecen los cambios. Tu también puedes adivinar!!!

**Kristen Black:** Donde te habías metido todo este verano??????

**Talhos**: Jejejeje... haz memoria con la película... o estrújate el cerebro XD. No digas que no dejo pistas...

**Snivelly**: Jejejje... Gioio es un personaje de propia cosecha XD.


	8. Persecución en la oscuridad

**8.- Persecución en la oscuridad**

****

**Nda****: Bueno, ya se que me he retrasado un poquito (vale si, soy una vaga asquerosa) pero prometo ponerme las pilas. De hecho, ya tengo planeados algún que otro fic mas, ademas acabaré este antes de navidad (espero), o a lo sumo, durante. En fin... xapi muuuuuy importante!!!! Voy a dejar unos días de "suspense", para que vayáis adivinando (jejejejejjeeee...risa maléfica). Pero no os preocupeis, voy a dejar en mi página web (la que aparece en "home page") unas pequeñas pistitas para que vayáis adivinando... Como siempre os he dicho, espero vuestros emails!!!!**

-¡¡¡Ahh!!!

-¿¡Quién ha apagado la luz!?

-¡No os mováis!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¡Socorro!!

-¡La luz!

La casa se sumió en una profunda oscuridad. Alguien había cortado los plomos, dejando a los habitantes de la misma en una gran confusión. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba parcialmente aislado del resto. Todos menos uno, el/la cual se apresuró a volver a su posición en la búsqueda.

Sirius podía sentir el cálido brazo de Valerie sobre su abdomen. Ésta le abrazaba fuertemente, presa del pánico. Sirius agradeció la oscuridad del momento, que ocultaría sus mejillas como tomates. Lo único que deseaba era que la sirvienta no notase "lo otro", que también se había exaltado con el abrazo.

-"Siguius" –dijo la mujer con un quejido agudo- El asesino "egstá" aquí.

-No te preocupes...-Le murmuró al oído-. Estoy aquí contigo...

Los labios de Sirius rozaban su lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola entreabrir los suyos en un suave gemido. Valerie intensificó su abrazo.

-Tu no "egues" el asesino... Contigo "estagué" a salvo... –le besó una mejilla y añadió-. Un minuto, voy a "bugscag" una vela...

Sirius tragó saliva, deshaciendo todas las maldiciones que momentos antes hiciera acerca de su situación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La puerta que separaba la cocina del comedor se cerró de golpe, dejando a Margaret y a Snape a un lado cada uno.

Margaret se estremeció ante la oscuridad del comedor, tan solo iluminado por las velas de la mesa. Sus llamas bailaban inquietantemente, dibujando infinidad de sombras en las paredes de madera.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. No debía de asustarse, pensó.

Todo esto es como una enorme pesadilla.

Pero esta pesadilla tiene un culpable.

Pasó mentalmente por todos los acontecimientos de la noche, repasando cada detalle.

Intranquila por la oscuridad y la posible amenaza, empezó a moverse alrededor de la mesa donde antes habían cenado, deslizando su mano por las diferentes sillas: la señora Cambert, el señor Black, ella, Snape...

Pensó en su compañero, al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape se encontraba en una situación no muy distinta a la de Margaret.

Salvo que él se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Las blancas paredes de la cocina reflectaban la poca luz que tenía.

Un ruido le hizo volverse. Algo se movía, pero aún no acertaba a adivinar qué.

Decenas de armarios. Grandes, pequeños medianos.... y para su desgracia, la mayoría mal cerrados. Como consecuencia, el silencio de la sala era interrumpido por numerosos crujidos de madera, además de por su propia respiración entrecortada.

Pero el ruido que había escuchado era muy diferente.

Se le aceleró el pulso. El asesino se encontraba en la cocina, junto a él, escondido en uno de esos armarios.

Su mirada se paró ante una gran tabla de madera, sobre la que estaba expuesta una colección de afilados cuchillos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, sacó uno de ellos. Estaba dispuesto a defenderse de él.

Una vez en su mano, un brillo metálico lo recorrió desde el mango a la punta. Qué instrumento tan simple, pensó. Efectivo... pero muy poco ortodoxo.

Pero era eso mejor que nada, y su propia vida corría peligro. No se había echado atrás en el pasado y no se iba a echar ahora.

Agarró con fuerza su arma mientras se dirigía a un armario grande, cuya puerta bailaba peligrosamente. Era casi seguro que estaba ocultando a alguien.

Respiró hondo. Era hora de hacerle frente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur Gioio abrió mucho los ojos al ver el mundo que le rodeaba, la sala que tiempo atrás registraba estaba pobremente iluminada (pero iluminada a fin de cuentas). Ahora, la luz provenía de un pequeño ventanuco que comunicaba con el exterior. "Admirando" el resultado, Gioio llegó a la conclusión de que prefería no ver nada.

La bodega por esa zona estaba decorada con ambiente cazador, por lo que tenía infinidad de trofeos animales (muggles y mágicos) repartidos por las paredes y suelo de la estancia.

El efecto producido por la oscuridad total era un marco cuanto menos "poco apetecible" para el pobre hombre rosa. La oscuridad producida por el apagón le provocaba una sensación de desasosiego, que se veía aumentada por las sombras y siluetas de los animales troceados. Pero pos si acaso dejaba demasiado a su imaginación, los rayos provenientes del exterior le recordaban sus rasgos, como los afilados dientes de algunos de ellos o sus ojos rojos.

Gioio se detuvo ante una cabeza de un animal enorme, que se encontraba a medio metro sobre su cabeza, y de la cual salían extrañas e inquietantes ramificaciones _(Nda. Es un alce, pero es que Gioio no los conoce)_.

De repente, sus ojos se abriros, sus pupilas se disminuyeron hasta llegar a ser tan solo un punto y una bola de saliva atravesó con dificultad su garganta.

La enorme cabeza se movía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix Black se encontraba en uno de los dormitorios principales de la casa, habitado para almacén de utensilios. Fuera, la tormenta azotaba las cortinas, las cuales introducían en el interior aire húmedo. Los cristales habían sido vencidos por el temporal.

Pero a ella eso no la importaba. La sala estaba llena de muebles y utensilios de varias formas y tamaños, todos ellos cubiertos con sábanas.

(Disclaimer: Vale, vale... tambián debo derechos de copy-right a "los Otros", pero es que no ha podido resistirme...).

A la luz eléctrica, la práctica totalidad de estos utensilios se alcanzaban a ver a través de las telas que los cubren, pero no ahora...

Una ráfaga de viento la apartó el pelo de la cara, provocando también el movimiento de las sábanas, haciendo que estas se hinchases o balanceasen.

Ella no quería admitirlo, pero sentía miedo. No ese estúpido temor a pensar en algo fuera de su alcance. Una media sonrisa cruzó su rostro un instante. No había nada fuera de su alcance.

No, no era eso. Miedo de verdad. Un asesino estaba suelto por la casa, y ella no tenía su varita. No podía medirse con nadie en cuestión de maldiciones, pero dudaba de sus posibilidades en un cuerpo a cuerpo. Y más si él llevaba un arma.

Pensó en Rogers, en qué inoportunamente había cambiado de habitación. Aunque eso habría sido peor. Implicaría demostrar que estaba asustada, y eso no podía admitirlo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Después de todo, un hombre no puede esconderse tras esas sábanas.

¿O si?

Bella, en el centro de la sala, se vio en un segundo rodeada de fantasmas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogers se frotó los ojos. Esa situación tensa le estaba volviendo loco.

Miró a su alrededor. Juraría que estaba solo, pensó. Entonces se volvió a girar.

-Jeje... esto ya es demasiado.

Se vio enfrente, y a su derecha, y detrás, y detrás de el otro...

Eran alucinaciones. Por la tensión...

Se acercó a uno de sus espejismos, hasta chocar brutalmente su cráneo con él.

Yo diría que estaba más lejos, pensó.

En ese momento se acordó. Estaba en el dormitorio de invitados. La mala suerte (y la corriente de la habitación de al lado) había querido que la puerta se cerrase de golpe, provocando un deslumbrante efecto óptico en el que se veían decenas de Rogers... y de puertas de salida.

Era un cuarto forrado de espejos, y decorado con otros de pie. Lo peor era que los reflejos parecían mucho más distantes de lo que en realidad estaban los espejos. Por eso había chocado...

El problema es que se había desorientado hasta tal punto que no recordaba la dirección de la auténtica puerta. Y menos a oscuras...

Probó suerte con una de las numerosas puertas que le parecían a él más fiables.

Pero no era tan fiable.

Rogers se desplomó en el suelo del impulso y no se levantó, cansado de su segundo impacto con un espejo en la misma noche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abigail se estremeció. Encontrarse en una bodega polvorienta sin ver nada no alcanzaba su imagen de la culminación de una fiesta.

Por si fuera poco, estaba completamente sola, ya que esa gallina teñida de rosa la había dejado tirada. Seguro que seguía petrificado en esa sala donde antes tuvo que arrastrarle.

De repente, algo la rozó un hombro, lentamente... luego el otro...

La piel de Abigail se puso a tiritar. Tenía textura viscosa, la envolvía su nuca, desnuda por su peinado, hasta provocarla espantosos escalofríos.

Ya rozaba su cara...

Abigail se armó de valor. Si no se defendía ella, menos lo iba a hacer el giliflautas que la acompañaba.

Agarró con fuerza su bolso, dispuesta a utilizarla como arma improvisada.

Se giró.

Su cara se hundió en esa sustancia viscosa, pero pareció no moverse. Con un enorme esfuerzo, abrió uno de sus ojos (fuertemente cerrados) y comprobó las proporciones de su "atacante". Una enorme telaraña la rodeaba la cabeza.

Soltó un bufido de indignación, pero mas tarde suspiró aliviada, en parte por la ausencia de "ese saco de cebollas multicolor" para contemplar su ridículo.

En parte, por haber superado el pánico.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En toda la confusión, Valerie bajó precipitadamente las escaleras. Tras despegarse del alucinado Sirius, se había quitado los tacones para no hacer ruido con sus pasos.

Al llegar a la base, se volvió a calzar.

Tenía unas instrucciones muy precisas. Sabía lo que había que hacer. Encontrarse allí con esa persona era lo más importante para ella.

Esencial. Vital.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de billar. En el interior reinaba la más absoluta oscuridad.

Pero había alguien dentro.

Valerie se quedó de pie en la puerta, sin saber que hacer.

-_Cierra la puerta_ –Siseó una voz.

Valerie obedeció.

-_¿Crees que te han reconocido?_

-"Sig" –respondió en un susurro-. Y no solo por mi "cagua"... Sino "pog" todo mi "cuegpo"...

Valerie se aproximaba a la silueta que la esperaba al fondo de la sala.

-Y no son "ellogs" los únicos...

A tan solo un palmo de la figura, la camarera pudo ver su rostro. De repente, Valerie ató los cabos sueltos.

-¡ "UGSTED"!

Entonces sintió algo que paseaba por su cuello, deslizándose a cada paso por un circulo más cerrado. Esa serpiente rodeó varias veces su cuello, mientras ella se debatía por respirar.

Agotada, se desplomó sobre la mesa de billar.

La estranguladora realizó un doble nudo final y se detuvo, volviendo a la apariencia de una soga.

Una sonrisa brilló en la oscuridad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Oiga?

Los ventanales de la cristalera temblaban peligrosamente con cada trueno de la tormenta, con cada ráfaga de viento.

El policía temblaba y no precisamente de frío . La tormenta había cubierto el cupo de actividades extrañas y misteriosas en esa casa.

Por suerte, el teléfono seguía funcionando.

-Lo que te decía –murmuraba al auricular-. Aquí están pasando cosas muy raras... No, no sé qué es...

El tono del policía se agudizó.

-Estoy empezando a temer por mi vida... Ven a buscarme.¿ Sabes esa mansión que está en lo alto...?

La línea se cortó, y no por el cable. Alguien apoyaba algo de peso sobre la base del teléfono... Un tubo de plomo...

-¿Oiga? –dijo con un hilo de voz-¿Oig...?

Un nuevo trueno azotó la casa, amortiguando un golpe seco.

DING, DONG

Los invitados se quedaron paralizados en sus sitios. Siete pares de ojos miraban en todas direcciones. Bueno, seis...

La puerta se abrió suavemente.

Una chica joven y morena, vestida con uniforme muggle, dedicó a la persona que le abrió la puerta la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Buenas noches...-dijo, sin parar de sonreír-. ¿Correo comercial?

¡¡BANG!!

La luz verde de la varita de tiro reflectó por toda la casa. La visitante cayó al suelo, ya sin respirar, con un diminuto agujerito entre las cejas... Con esa sonrisa impresa en su cara.

El asesino volvió a cerrar la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El caos se instaló en la casa.

Gioio, a causa del alboroto, se había chocado con la pared y lo último que vio fue la cabeza de alce caer de su emplazamiento. Después, todo se volvió negro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix, presa de la furia, empezó a levantar una a una todas y cada una de las sábanas que la rodeaban, cada ver con mayor energía.... pero sin éxito.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape, en su empeño por descubrir lo que se ocultaba tras el armario, dio con el bulto, que no era otro que la tabla de planchar, la cual cayó con fuerza sobre su cráneo cuando lo abrió de golpe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius, en su busca de Valerie, cayó contra la alfombra de pelo de perro, haciendo u nuevo "amigo".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abigail repitió la experiencia de la telaraña, salvo que esta vez se trataba de una cañería del gas, a la cual aporreó brutalmente con su bolso para asegurarse de su carácter inofensivo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Margaret, escondida bajo la mesa del comedor, se había puesto a chillar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogers, presionado por los chillidos, reemprendió la búsqueda de la puerta de salida, hasta que dio con un picaporte. Tras girarlo se encontró ante otra puerta.

-¿Otra puerta?

Pero al girar el picaporte sintió como un golpe de agua helada le cubría la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que no era otra puerta, sino el manillar de la ducha.

Aún empapado y atormentado por los chillidos de Margaret desde el comedor, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se apresuró a volver a conectar la corriente, accionando una palanca que se encontraba bajo la escalera.

La casa volvió a su estado habitual, pero fue cuestión de varios minutos el volver a reunir a los invitados, que se situaban en el hall.

Se arrastraban como zombis, cansados de lo atemorizados que habían estado momentos antes.

Por ello (y también por la costumbre), no se alarmaron cuando descubrieron a Valerie asfixiada sobre la mesa de billar, o cuando vieron al policía sentado ante el escritorio de la biblioteca, con una enorme herida en la cabeza y su camisa llena de sangre.

Rogers murmuró muy despacio:

-Dos muertos más...

Sirius se acercó al cuerpo sin vida del policía, y recogió del suelo la tubería de plomo, ensangrentada.

-A este tampoco le dispararon –dijo-. Y yo he oído un tiro.

-Yo también.

-Y yo.

Abigail abrió mucho los ojos.

-Yo lo que he oído es la puerta de entrada –dijo.

-¡Oh, dios mío, el asesino habrá huído! –gritó Margaret.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre la puerta, la abrieron y comprobaron la causa del disparo.

-Tres muertos más –dijo Snape con una mueca.

Sirius sonrió.

-Seis en total.

Bellatrix buscó con la mirada.

-Un momento, ¿y nuestra querida pantera rosa?

En ese momento, la puerta del sótano se tambaleó. Abigail, seguida por los demás, se acercó para ver quien era.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando salir de ella un monstruo.

¡¡¡HIIIIIIIIII!!! –gritó Abigail.

El monstruo avanzó dos pasos. Visto a la luz, se veían claramente sus no extremas proporciones, su cabeza de alce y su vestido rosa. Con sus manos y piernas se tambaleaba como un tentetieso, buscando el equilibrio.

Abigail, harta de los fantasmas y extraños que la habían estado atemorizando, descargó toda su ira a bolsazos contra el pobre y confuso Arthur Gioio, el cual se debatía infructuosamente por salir del trofeo de caza que cayó sobre él cuando sonó el disparo.

Los demás contemplaron el espectáculo, y luego ayudaron al pobre invitado (ahora cubierto del algodón de la cabeza disecada, además de sus propias plumas, dándole el aspecto de un angelote de Rubens). Luego se dirigieron todos lentamente a la sala de estar, donde Rogers, quien parecía haber recuperado el ánimo, se volvió hacia sus acompañantes.

-Caballeros, ya sé quién lo hizo, cómo y por qué –dijo.

Su "público" puso cara de póquer. Segundos después, se abalanzaron con preguntas sobre el sonriente mayordomo. Rogers los calmó.

-Les explicaré todo, pero necesito que me sigan a la biblioteca...

**Ya ta!!! No, lo siento, no pongo más...jejeje... Bueno, lo dicho... Subiré el 9 pronto!!!.**

**9) Deshaciendo la trama. Rogers demostrará la solución de todos los crímenes, explicando cada paso con detalle... y habrá muchas sorpresas...**


	9. Deshaciendo la trama

**9.- Deshaciendo la trama.**

La biblioteca seguía prácticamente como al principio de la noche, cuando los seis invitados se habían reunido por primera vez. La tormenta continuaba, y con ella los incesantes rayos que iluminaban la casa, o los incesantes truenos que la hacían temblar.

La situación, en cambio, distaba mucho de la de entonces. Se encontraban exhaustos, al máximo de sus nervios y siempre alerta. Esa noche habían muerto seis personas, nadie sabía qué iba a pasar… salvo, bueno... tal vez Rogers.

El mayordomo les había anunciado que había dado con la resolución del caso y, después, les había pedido a todos que le siguieran de nuevo a la biblioteca.

Una vez allí, se apoyó contra la mesa sobre la que se encontraba el cadáver del policía y empezó a hablar:

Para que entiendan todo lo que aquí ha pasado, he de reconstruir los hechos uno por uno. Al comienzo de la noche Valerie se encontraba aquí, sola, -levantó suavemente una botella vacía- esperando para servirles una copa de licor. Le pregunté si conocía bien sus instrucciones acerca de la velada a la cual estaban invitados, ella asintió y me dirigí a la cocina.

Cuando hubo dicho esto último, desapareció velozmente por el pasillo de camino al vestíbulo. Los invitados, aturdidos e intrigados, lo siguieron a buen paso. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, él ya los estaba esperando.

La cocinera estaba aquí, VIVA, afilando un enorme cuchillo –hizo el gesto con la mano-. Me informó de la hora de la cena y de otras trivialidades que no vienen al caso…

¿Quiere hacer el favor de ir al grano? –lo interrumpió Abigail, incómoda ante el derroche teatral del mayordomo.

Sí, sí…ya voy –contestó respirando profundamente-. Entonces sonó el timbre en el vestíbulo…

Esta vez, la precipitada huída del mayordomo no les había pillado por sorpresa a los invitados, los cuales estaban ya preparados para, ante la sola mención de cualquier sala de la casa, seguir apresuradamente a Rogers, quien corría a gran velocidad a pesar de su almidonado esmoquin.

Era la señorita Black –continuó-. Rebosando ambiente tétrico, me siguió a la biblioteca, donde la presenté a Valerie… -le dirigió una mirada mordaz a la aludida-. Tuve, de todas formas, la sensación de que sus caracteres chocaban.

Bellatrix sostuvo la mirada del mayordomo con una cara indiferente, a la vez que cruel. El mayordomo se dio por satisfecho y volvió a colocarse junto a la puerta de entrada.

Después vino el señor Gioio, al cual encontré ligeramente intimidado por las gárgolas de la entrada.

"Intimidado" es un eufemismo demasiado suave¿no cree? – Inquirió Severus, sacando una pequeña pelusa fucsia de su bolsillo-. Yo diría que perdió más de la mitad de sus plumas ahí fuera…

¿Y usted de dónde ha sacado eso? –farfulló el aludido, rojo por el ridículo que estaba pasando.

La recogí al entrar… De ahí supe su presencia en esta casa, señor Gioio… Pregunte a Rogers…

La cuestión es que después entró…

¡Todos los demás! –acabó Margaret con tono cansino-. ¿Quiere hacer el favor de abreviar?

¡ESTÁ BIEN!-gritó el mayordomo-. Lo haré si dejan de interrumpirme –tras asegurarse de la atención de su público, continuó-. Fueron llegando de uno en uno. Luego sonó el gong y nos dirigimos a cenar.

Dicho y hecho: Rogers tardó menos de cuatro segundos en plantarse en el centro del comedor. Al resto, les costó un poco más. Una vez lo hubieron conseguido, el mayordomo empezó a sentarse en todos y cada uno de los asientos que habían ocupado durante la cena.

... la señorita Shannon, aquí, la señorita Black aquí, el señor Snape, la señora Campbert...

Tan exhaustiva era su descripción que no omitía el más mínimo detalle (incluyendo los desagradables ruidos de sorber sopa por parte de algunos de ellos).

Luego –añadió- el señor Byrnnison llamó a la puerta, entró y dejó su maleta en el vestíbulo. Poco después hablamos sobre la misteriosa carta. Yo había recibido una, él había recibido una, todos ustedes habían recibido una...

¡VAYA AL GRANO! –gritaron todos al unísono.

¡Ya voy al grano! -jadeó Rogers, molesto por la interrupción-. Eso prácticamente acabó con la cena, después vino el asunto del chantaje...

Discutimos lo del chantaje en el salón después de la cena –comentó Sirius.

¡EXACTO! –exclamó la bala humana con esmoquin, materializándose aún más deprisa en el salón, siendo seguido por una desfile de zapatos y tacones hacia el salón.

Una vez allí, volvió a repetir la operación del comedor, explicando a todos y cada uno sus posiciones en los respectivos asientos, así como su postura.

Una vez aquí, discutimos acerca de nuestros respetivos secretos, el señor Byrnnison se descubrió y ustedes le gritaron; luego salió al vestíbulo para buscar su maleta...

Todo lo había dicho sin pararse a respirar, y se abalanzó hacia el vestíbulo. Esta vez no se molestaron en seguirlo, ya que el hiperactivo mayordomo regresó al instante portando una maleta invisible.

Luego ustedes repartieron sus regalos, él les propuso matarme y apagó las luces...

Al volver a sentir la oscuridad, la mayoría de los invitados ahogaron un grito. Pasados algunos segundos, Abigail volvió a accionar el interruptor de la luz. No pudo ahogar el grito al ver a Rogers tumbado en el suelo como hacía unas horas estaba el señor Byrnnison, pero su desconcierto y el del resto de los invitados se esfumó cuando el "cadáver" se puso a hablar:

El señor Byrnnison yacía en el suelo aparentemente muerto.

¿Podemos dejar el temita? –inquirió Gioio alzando las cejas-. Lo estaba, o yo creí que lo estaba...

¿Entonces porqué le golpearon luego con el candelabro en la cabeza?

¡YA LO HE DICHO, ME EQUIVOQUÉ¡NO SOY MÉDICO FORENSE!

Gioio volvía a alcanzar esa tonalidad púrpura en su rostro, tan común en él aquella noche.

La cuestión es –continuó el mayordomo-¿por qué quería el señor Byrnnison hacerse el muerto? Tal vez porque se había dado cuenta de que su plan había fallado y que el disparo iba dirigido a él en vez de a mí. -se acercó al cadáver y le irguió la cabeza-. Miren, la bala le rozó la oreja.

Todos los invitados contemplaron asombrados una manchita roja cerca del lóbulo de la oreja del cuerpo.

No hay duda de que su esperanza de evitar la muerte era fingir que ya estaba muerto.

Así que el que me quitó la varita quería matarlo–añadió Gioio pensativo.

Recuerden lo que pasó después –continuó Rogers ignorando su comentario-. La señora Campbert bebió una copa de ron, y eso nos mantuvo ocupados unos minutos intentando disuadirla de la idea de que estaba envenenada y, de paso, también de que dejase de gritar...

Asunto que usted solucionó con increíble... soltura –añadió Bellatrix.

Rogers le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de continuas hablando.

Y luego, más gritos¡Valerie¡La sala de Billar!

Cuando creían que ya se habían acabado los vaivenes por la casa, Rogers salió en dirección a la susodicha sala, a la ya temida velocidad de siempre e imitando los gritos de Valerie.

Pero uno de nosotros no estaba aquí –sentenció una vez hubieron llegado. Ante la mirada interrogante de su público, añadió-. No. Quizá estaba ocupado matando a la cocinera. ¿Quién no estaba con nosotros?

¿Lo sabe usted? –preguntó Snape con incredulidad.

Lo sé.

Pero antes de que pudiesen pedir alguna explicación, Rogers había vuelto a desaparecer, esta vez en dirección al vestíbulo.

Mientras nosotros estábamos ocupados calmando a Valerie, alguno de nosotros pudo quedarse en el salón –retrocedió allí para buscar algo-, coger la daga, cruzar el vestíbulo –escena que representó a grandes zancadas con el arma sobre su cabeza- y asesinar a la cocinera.

Toda esta escena había sido contemplada por los demás desde la puerta de la Sala de Billar, y sólo se movieron cuando el mayordomo se desplazó a la cocina, clavando la daga en un jamón de la despensa.

¿Cómo pudo atreverse? Pudimos haberlo visto –añadió con desconsuelo Abigail.

No necesariamente –Rogers movió uno de los clavos de la pared y ésta desapareció, dejando a la vista un túnel-. No si utilizaba este pasadizo secreto. Y después el asesino regresó corriendo al despacho.

¿Es ahí donde se termina el pasadizo? –preguntó Sirius, siguiendo con dificultades la acelerada marcha de vuelta hacia el salón.

Como respuesta, Rogers giró el inmenso cuadro que ocupaba la pared de dicho cuarto, dejando ver como éste se podía girar con relativa facilidad y daba paso a otro túnel.

Lo que no entiendo –dijo enfadada Abigail- es por qué mataron a la cocinera, no tenía nada que ver con el señor Byrnnison.

Pues claro que sí –espetó el mayordomo-. Yo los invité porque todos estaban implicados en el chantaje del mago invisible. A ninguno de vosotros se le ocurrió que los otros también lo estaban.

¿Qué otros? –preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

La cocinera y Valerie.

El silencio fue sepulcral. De haber estado atento a ello, Rogers hubiese podido oír el sonido de los engranajes del conjunto cerebros en funcionamiento que masticaba lo que había dicho.

Y así es como logró toda su información –concluyó sacándoles de sus cavilaciones-. Para poder chantajearles, el mago invisible tenía que conocer todos sus más íntimos secretos, las cosas que ustedes no dirían a nadie en este mundo. La cocinera y Valerie eran sus cómplices.

Ya entiendo –dijo Gioio con una sonrisa-. O sea, que el que sabía... que la cocinera lo sabía... la mató.

Exacto.

Gioio se permitió otra sonrisa, esta vez de orgullo por su descubrimiento.

Como fui el mayordomo del señor Byrnnison, sabía que la cocinera estaba trabajando para uno de ustedes, y por tanto pasándole información al chantajista acerca de para quién trabajaba. Al igual que Valerie, ella también tenía un método para obtener información.

¿Para quién trabajaban? –preguntaron todos casi a la vez. Rogers, en cambio, fijó su atención en Bellatrix.

Usted reconoció a Valerie en un principio... no me lo niegue.

Yo no estoy negando nada –dijo ésta secamente.

Está negando que niega.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco.

La conocía. Mi marido tuvo un lío con ella. Pero no me importa –rompió en una carcajada-. Nunca he sido celosa...

Y usted también la conocía¿no?

Esta vez la pregunta iba dirigida a Margaret, quien no mostró la más mínima incomodidad.

Si... Trabajaba para mí.

Y usted también, señor Snape –el aludido tragó saliva-. Está confirmado que era usted uno de los clientes de la señorita Shannon. Por eso quería desesperadamente los negativos... Fotografías de Valerie y usted en flagrante delito, no?

Severus permaneció callado, bajando la mirada, o más bien intentando esconderla.

O sea, que él también tenía motivos –sentenció Gioio.

Todos tenían motivos –volvió a interferir el mayordomo.

Una cosa... –preguntó Sirius extrañado-. ¿Dónde y cuándo mataron al señor Byrnnison?

Rogers puso cara de paciencia.

¿No lo ve usted claro?

Como respuesta, Sirius se vio lanzado contra el suelo por el furioso mayordomo, quien parecía dispuesto a escenificar los acontecimientos usándolo a él como cadáver.

Cuando volvimos al salón, el señor Byrnnison se encontraba en el suelo fingiendo estar muerto-el "muerto" volvió a ser brutalmente alzado por el narrador, que continuó ajeno al sufrimiento de Sirius-. Pero uno de nosotros sabía que no estaba muerto. Entonces fue cuando les conté que había sido yo el que les había invitado, y se nos ocurrió que había otra persona en la casa...

¡LA COCINERA! –gritaron todos al unísono dirigiéndose a la cocina, quedando Rogers rezagado.

Una vez allí, Sirius se colocó frente a la despensa cerrada, y no pudo ahogar una expresión de duda al darse cuenta de la falta del mayordomo.

Pero no pasó mucho hasta que la puerta de la despensa se volvió a abrir, dejando salir de él el cuerpo rígido de Rogers.

Sirius hizo un ademán de sostenerle en sus brazos, pero al final le dejó caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo de la cocina. Nuevamente, el cadáver-Rogers se puso a hablar.

La cocinera ya estaba muerta. Nos dimos cuenta de que uno de nosotros la había matado. Todos estábamos de espaldas a la nevera –se incorporó con esfuerzo-. Alguien pudo volver por el mismo pasadizo secreto, de vuelta al despacho.

Una vez consiguieron encontrarse de nuevo, Rogers se metió en el pasadizo del interior del cuadro. Después se dispuso a representar teatralmente (tomando al desafortunado Sirius cono rehén) la escena que viene a continuación:

Cuando el asesino regresó por el cuadro vio al señor Byrnnison, lo levantó y lo amenazó con el candelabro por el vestíbulo mientras su víctima intentaba huir –Sirius también huía, acorralado por un mayordomo con un candelabro invisible que gritaba-.Terminó matándolo, y metiéndolo en el lavabo.

Después se reunió con nosotros junto al cadáver de la cocinera. En hacer todo esto tardó menos de un minuto.

¿Quién de nosotros no estaba cuando encontramos a la cocinera? –peguntó Gioio.

¡Quien quiera que fuese, es el asesino! –gritó eufórico Rogers, trotando de nuevo al salón.

Esta pausa le permitió a Sirius salir del lavabo al cual había sido brutalmente arrojado momentos antes en calidad de "cadáver", y del cual hizo uso (por el ruido de la cisterna).

Guardamos las armas –siguió el orador ante los que pudieron seguirle- y corrimos a tirar la llave...

Rogers se situó en menos de tres segundos frente a la puerta, la abrió e hizo ademán de tirar algo.

¡El hombre del coche averiado! –gritó-. No tiré la llave (aunque casi se la tiro a la cara), la guardé en mi bolsillo y cualquiera de ustedes pudo sacarla de mi bolsillo y cambiarla por otra.

Todos estábamos juntos –comentó Snape-. Cualquiera pudo hacerlo.

Exacto –musitó el mayordomo mientras cerraba la puerta.

¡Un momento! –gritó Sirius-. El marido de Bellatrix trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, el profesor Snape hacía trabajos de importancia para Dumbledore y... –corrió hasta la sala de billar-...y Valerie es el lazo que los une.

¿A qué se dedica usted en Hogwarts, Señor Snape? Es decir, aparte de la enseñanza...-inquirió Abigail.

¡Yo lo sé!

Todos se volvieron hacia Rogers, quien había formulado la afirmación.

Se dedicaba a labores de espionaje dentro del Lado Oscuro.

�¿C...cómo lo sabe! –tartamudeó Severus abriendo mucho los ojos.

Rogers se acercó discretamente a su oído, procurando que ninguno de los invitados le viera. Su semblante se volvió muy serio y su voz ronca cuando murmuró: "Yo también".

Bueno, sigamos con los asesinatos...

Si...-dijo Arthur-. Qué casualidad la llegada de ese hombre...

No fue casualidad –aclaró Rogers-. Yo le llamé.

�¿USTED!

Ya no era Snape el único con los ojos como platos.

Claro, por descontado –dijo con una sonrisa-. Todos los de esta noche eran víctimas o cómplices del Mago Invisible. Todos los que han muerto esta noche le dieron información acerca de ustedes. Les hice venir porque tenían pruebas para forzarle a confesar.

¿Ah, si? –preguntó Margaret, escéptica-. ¿Y qué me dice del hombre del coche averiado, qué información tenía?.

Ejem, ejem.

Gioio había dado un paso al frente. Parecía estar sometiéndose a un debate interno, y cuando habló, escogió muy bien sus palabras.

Era... un amigo... Bueno, ustedes ya lo han visto. No es necesario que diga qué clase de pruebas tenía contra mí. Además, me ayudaba con lo de la venta de pociones. Era un squib, pero muy útil.

Margaret rompió en sonoras carcajadas.

¡Pues claro! –dijo en cuanto pudo contenerse-. ¡Era el hombre del látigo, de la foto del sobre de pruebas! No le había reconocido.

Arthur se puso gradualmente rojo y a pesar de lo angustiosa de la situación, Sirius no pudo disimular una sonrisa maliciosa.

No sólo eso –admitió Severus a su pesar-. Era el alumno que casi se ahoga en el lago, por mi culpa. Nunca pensé que mi miedo al agua interfiriera para nada en mi trabajo hasta ese día. Le creía muerto hacía tiempo, de un accidente.

Sirius observó cuidadosamente el pelo grasiento de Snivellius, comprobando a en qué proporciones le tenía miedo al agua

El resto se dio por enterado.

¿Trabajaba también el policía para el señor Byrnnison? –preguntó Abigail.

El poli era mío –soltó Margaret cuando consiguió recobrar la compostura-.Estaba en mi nómina. Yo le sobornaba y así podía seguir con mi negocio. El Mago Invisible lo averiguó no sé como.

Dios santo –exclamó la señora Campbert con una mueca de asco.

¡No se ponga trágica! –respondió la aludida con una burla.

¿Y la chica de la propaganda? –preguntó Snape.

Sirius ahogó un puchero.

Era la mejor amiga de la chica por la que peleé. Por la que mi amigo se suicidó... El Señor Byrnnison lo averiguó...

¿Tu "novia" y su amiga eran muggles? –preguntó Bellatrix con la boca entreabierta por el asombro.

No exactamente –sonrió para sus adentros-. Pero a Ella le encantaban ese tipo de cosas...

La cara de asco de su prima daba a entender que el asunto estaba a punto de producirle arcadas.

Bueno –hablé Rogers por fin-. Llevémosla al despacho con los otros.

En un momento que tuvo, se dirigió al oído de Sirius.

Esa chica, la protagonista de su historia, era Valerie¿verdad?

A Sirius se le heló la sangre. No la había reconocido hasta hace escasos instantes. No con el pelo teñido, no con un acento francés. Sólo un ligero aroma familiar cuando se le acercó en la oscuridad.

Cuando hubieron metido dentro el cadáver y se reunieron de nuevo en el salón, el mayordomo continuó hablando:

Bien. Ya saben por qué han matado al señor Byrnnison. Quién le haya matado también quería que sus cómplices murieran.

Pero¿cómo se enteró? –inquirió Snape-. Ya sé que el hombre del coche averiado (_se quedó con ese mote_) informó al chantajista sobre mí, pero yo no sabía nada de sus problemas hasta esta noche...

El asesino necesitaba hacerse con las armas –continuó Rogers ignorando el comentario- así que las robó de mi bolsillo. Luego seguimos la propuesta del señor Snape de dividirnos para registrar la casa...

Un silencio espectral se apropió del ambiente.

...y uno de nosotros –siguió el mayordomo, tras la pausa para el "suspense"- se separó de su pareja y bajó aquí, al despacho. Sobre la mesa se encontraba el sobre con las fotos y negativos... El complejo de su red de informadores... de donde el asesino obtuvo toda su información.

¿Dónde está ahora ese sobre? –preguntó Bellatrix.

Eliminado, por el propio asesino. Tal vez quemado, junto con los rollos del megáfono de la sala de Billar...

Los invitados miraron a la chimenea encendida, cubierta por un cristal. A través de él se podían distinguir lo que parecían ser trozos de plástico. Recordaron el grito de Valerie, provocado por el miedo al posible asesino del salón, escuchando desde el megáfono.

Entonces, averiguada la historia completa, el asesino abrió el armario de las armas, cogió la jeringuilla...

¡Y descubrimos el pasadizo del invernadero al salón donde encontramos al hombre muerto! –exclamó Margaret, corriendo hacia el centro del vestíbulo.

¡Exacto! -Rogers la siguió-. Y no podíamos abrir. Valerie cogió la varita, disparó, y entonces sonó el timbre...!

DING, DONG

Rogers se quedó quieto. Tampoco esperaba lograr tanto realismo y, desde luego, eso no estaba planeado...

Abigail se acercó a la puerta.

¡Quien quiera que sea será mejor que se largue, porque se lo van a cargar! -exclamó, y fue a abrir.

Tras la puerta apareció un hombre de pelo canoso y de traje color gris, que llevaba unos folletos en la mano.

Buenas noches –dijo-. ¿Han pensado en el Reino de los Cielos?

¿QUÉ? –soltó Bellatrix.

Arrepiéntanse –continuó-. El reino de los cielos está a su alcance.

¿Y se puede pagar con tarjeta? –bromeó Margaret.

El día Final puede estar muy cerca...

Usted lo tiene ya casi encima –dijo Snape.

¡LÁRGUESE! –chilló Abigail.

¡Vuestras almas están en peligro!

NUESTRAS VIDAS ESTÁN EN PELIGRO, IMBÉCIL.

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Abigail antes de que le diera con la puerta en las narices.

Bien –prosiguió Rogers-. Después llegó el policía, lo encerramos en la biblioteca, se nos olvidó que el armario estaba abierto y nos volvimos a separar –corrió a la escalera-. El asesino cortó la corriente...

�¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

En su esfuerzo por conseguir realismo, Rogers había cortado la corriente, sembrando el pánico.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o (N/A: Desde aquí empiezan los capítulos 10 y 11) 0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo

Lo siento –se disculpó-. No quería que se asustaran...

Sirius se puso rojo de rabia.

�¡Es un poco tarde para eso!

Y entonces había tres muertos más...

¿Quién lo hizo? –preguntó Bellatrix, exasperada.

Ninguno de ustedes mató al señor Byrnnison ni a la cocinera.

¿Y entonces? –murmuró Snape.

La única persona que no estaba con nosotros cuando encontramos a la cocinera.

Los invitados se lanzaron miradas acusadoras, preparados para saltar contra el culpable.

Valerie.

�¿VALERIE!

Sí. Ella estaba escuchando en la sala de Billar, oyó el disparo, pensó que el señor Byrnnison estaba muerto y se acercó al despacho. Con mucho cuidado aprovechó la confusión para hacerse con la daga (arrojada al suelo por la señora Campbert) corrió a la cocina y asesinó a la cocinera.

Hizo una pausa para comprobar el efecto de sus palabras.

No oímos gritar a la cocinera porque la señora Campbert gritaba por lo del ron envenenado. Después Valerie regresó a la sala de billar, gritó y todos acudimos en su "ayuda".

Claro- musitó Sirius.

Cuando corrimos a ver a la cocinera, se escondió en el despacho para comprobar que el señor Byrnnison estaba vivo, le vio levantarse y acudió tras él, para matarlo y encerrarlo en el lavabo.

¿Para qué? –preguntó Margaret.

Para crear confusión.

Lo consiguió –murmuró cansada Abigail.

Tal vez, porque recibía órdenes de la persona que después la mató a ella.

¿Quién? –preguntaron todos.

Rogers se puso a pasear entre los presentes. Se dirigió a Snape.

¿Fue uno de sus ... clientes?

Luego a Bellatrix.

¿O una esposa celosa?

Después le llegó el turno a Sirius.

¿O un escamante furioso?

Negó varias veces la cabeza.

No. Fue su jefa¡LA SEÑORITA SHANNON!

¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –gritó la acusada.

¿En serio? Usted la utilizó como había hecho siempre, y mató al hombre del teléfono cuando registrábamos la casa.

¿Y cómo iba a saber lo del pasadizo secreto?

Fácil. Valerie se lo dijo. Y cuando nos volvimos a separar usted cortó la corriente, lo que le era fácil estando en el piso de abajo. Cogió la cuerda y el tubo de plomo y estranguló a Valerie y mató de un golpe al policía. Cogió la varita de donde Valerie la había tirado (bajo la lámpara), abrió la puerta, reconoció a la chica por la foto del sobre y la mató.

Margaret mantenía su semblante inusualmente serio, hasta que una discreta sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

No tiene pruebas –dijo.

La varita ha desaparecido –continuó Rogers-. Señores, vacíen sus bolsillos. Señoras, abran sus bolsos... ¡Quien tenga la varita, es el asesino!

Pero antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, Margaret empuñaba su varita amenazadoramente.

Muy bien Rogers.

No lo entiendo –preguntó Sirius con los brazos en alto-. No comprendo porqué los mató a todos. Su negocio no corría un verdadero peligro.

Señor Black –dijo con extraña suavidad- Dudo que sepa de mi verdadero negocio: los secretos, que Valerie averiguaba para mi (las actividades irregulares del señor Gioio, información acerca del trabajo del marido de la señora Black). Todo eso que tan bien se vende al mejor postor. Pero tranquilos, no voy a mataros...

Para poder seguir chantajeándonos –acabó Severus-. Y de paso, coger información de primera mano.

Perfecto-añadió Margaret con una amplia sonrisa-. Y si se niegan, se pueden añadir los seis asesinatos... Todos ustedes están relacionados.

Miro de reojo a Rogers y se encaminó hacia él.

En cambio, usted... Me temo que no puede serme útil. Como simple mayordomo no tiene acceso a información que pueda interesarme. Así que, –alzó un poco más su varita-. despídase del mundo.

No tan rápido –la interrumpió el mayordomo, impasible-. Tengo un secreto más.

¿Cuál?

Se acabó el juego. La varita sólo tiene seis disparos.

No ha habido seis disparos...

Uno al señor Byrnnison, dos a la lámpara, dos a la puerta de la sala de estar y otro a la chica de la propaganda...

No suman seis.

1 + 2 + 2 + 1.

No, no...solo hubo un disparo a la lámpara. 1 + 2 + 1 + 1.

Aún así serían 1 + 1 + 2 + 1, no 1 + 2 + 1 + 1.

Bueno... 1 + 2 +.. ¡Cállese! Lo importante es que aquí me queda un disparo y adivine para quien va...

DING, DONG

Ese momento fue el perfecto para que Rogers se apoderase de la varita y lanzase su última explosión hacia la puerta, haciendo que ésta se abriera de par en par. Al instante, por ella aparecía el ya conocido hombre canoso del traje gris.

Muy buen trabajo, Rogers. Sabíamos que nos necesitarías.

En ese momento, un grupo de aurores armados entraron en la casa habiendo, aparentemente, roto la maldición anti-magia de la casa, y se llevaron con ellos a Margaret. El hombre de pelo gris desapareció con un gesto después que ellos.

Pensé que lo necesitaríamos –se disculpó Rogers-. Además, sabe disfrazarse muy bien...

Los demás invitados, boquiabiertos por la aparición de el mejor auror en la historia de la Magia, casi ni se habían dado cuenta de que sus varitas, una vez rota la maldición, habían vuelto a sus bolsillos.

**_Fiiiiiin! Jo, bato mi propio récord en longitud. Bueno, he tardado 2 meses... no está mal (si, Joanne, no está mal). Siempre se me olvida, pero que sepáis que los personajes acerca de los que escribo en este fic no son míos, exceptuando tal vez a Gioio (mi genial creación), Margaret, Valerie, Abigail y Rogers (y algún otro por ahí que no recuerdo. Los demás son de JK, que es asquerosamente rica y no creo que la importe si tomamos prestado su mundo. _**

****

**_Ah! El auror que sale al final, no es nadie en concreto (me devané los sesos y no encontré a nadie que encajase con esa descripción), así que no os sorprenda si no lo reconocéis._**

****

**_Contestaciones a los reviews:_**

****

**_Kaicu-Dumb: _**_No pasa nada, léetelo cuando puedas. Pero para entender este capítulo, es importante tener el resto fresco, así que no me importa si tardas si te lo lees de golpe._

**_Dimebonitareina_**_: me encanta que te guste. Que sepas que soy muy tardona, así que no te extrañe si escribo cada dos meses. El mapa no lo tengo ahora (se me borró el ordenador hace tiempo) y voy a tener que pedírselo a una amiga, pero cuando lo tenga te lo paso. ¡Sigue leyendo!_

****

**_Marth Mt_**_: Cassiiiiii! Jejeje... Aún hay más posibilidades... Me quedan dos finales alternativos. ¡Inténtalo de nuevo!_

****

**_Ana tb_**_¿Qué te parecen estos pasados secretos? Jeje. Aunque me ha quedado un poco lioso._

**_Talhos_**_: Acertaste? A ver si para el próximo capítulo lo sacas (o encuentras la peli XP). Que sepas que ya me he leído tus dos nuevos proyectos y que me encantan._

**_Joanne Distte_**_¿Cómo sabías que serían tres meses justos? XP. Eres vidente. En fin, continua leyendo. Lo he aclarado un poco más. ¿Qué te parece?_

****

**_Atención: CAP. 10: ASÍ ES COMO PUDO HABER PASADO. PERO¿Y DE ESTE OTRO MODO? Aún me quedan dos capítulos: dos desenlaces diferentes. En realidad, el comienzo del desenlace es igual que en este capítulo, HASTA LA LÍNEA DE PUNTOS (cuando Rogers apaga la corriente eléctrica), y desde ahí comienza el nuevo final. _**

**_¡Espero reviews y mails con las posibles soluciones alternativas!_**


	10. ¿Y de este otro modo?

**NdA: Este capítulo comienza a la mitad del anterior, aproximadamente. Es un final alternativo, tan posible como el anterior. Empieza cuando Rogers apaga la corriente eléctrica, tal y como lo hizo antes el asesino, y todos gritan. Intentaré poner en el capítulo anterior una línea de puntos o algo.**

**Contestaciones a los reviews:**

**Joanne Distte: **Te parece poko? Subo dos capítulos de golpe, ala. Y de paso lo termino. Para que luego no digas que soy una chica buena.

**Talhos**: Bueno, este final es más simple, aunque un poco corto, y me alegro de que te guste. Por cierto, para cuando el próximo de what if? 

**Mairim**: Jeje. Como siempre, eres mi más fiel lectora. Te agradezco mucho que me sigas las historias. : )

Por cierto, se me olvida decir que estos dos últimos capítulos los subo de golpe, que son mucho más cortitos (solo es la solución). También tengo ya listo el 2 de Pinceladas de sangre, pero son las 2 de la mañana y creo que me voy a quedar frita frente al teclado. Mañana lo subiré.

**Nada más, espero que os guste.**

**10 –¿Y de este otro modo?**

En la oscuridad, el asesino se dirigió al despacho –dijo Rogers tras dar de nuevo la luz, saliendo precipitadamente del cuadro de luces-, cogió la cuerda y la tubería de plomo del armario de las armas, llegó a la sala de billar...

Al llegar allí, rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Bellatrix, pero sin apretar apenas.

... y estranguló a Valerie.

La "estrangulada" casi cae al suelo del impulso.

Fue a la biblioteca y golpeó al policía con el tubo hasta matarlo.

La víctima esta vez fue Severus, quien acabó en el suelo del impulso imaginario del efusivo narrador.

Salió de la biblioteca y llamaron a la puerta. Era la chica de la propaganda...

Margaret reflexionaba pensativa apoyada en una de las paredes del recibidor, escuchando las palabras de Rogers sin perderse detalle.

...cogió la varita de donde Valerie la había tirado, abrió la puerta, la reconoció por la foto y la disparó.

Rogers cogió a Abigail del brazo, en un ademán para que le siguiera.

Luego volvió corriendo a la bodega.

La señora Campbert se zafó del brazo del mayordomo, estupefacta.

¿La bodega? Si allí sólo estábamos el señor Gioio y yo...

Exacto.

P..pero el señor Gioio tendría que haber pasado por delante de mí para subir. Él no pudo haber sido...

No –concluyó Rogers triunfante, deteniéndose-. Pero usted sí.

Margaret, desde su esquina del hall, abrió mucho los ojos. Todos los demás centraron toda su atención en la reciente declaración de Rogers, quien por fin señalaba un asesino. O más bien, asesina.

Usted los mató a todos –sentenció-. No estaba cuando mataron a la cocinera y al señor Byrnnison.

La aludida suspiró, quitándose muy lentamente las gafas. Rogers continuó con la acusación.

La cocinera había trabajado para usted. ¿No recuerda su fatídico error?

La asesina alzó las cejas, incrédula.

Durante la comida nos dijo que estábamos comiendo una de sus recetas favoritas, y aunque los sesos de mono son populares en la cocina cantonesa, no son un plato que se suela preparar en Inglaterra.

Sirius se agarró con fuerza al marco de la puerta del salón. Su rostro se había puesto gradualmente verde, mientras luchaba por contener las arcadas.

¿Así... que eso fue lo que comimos? –consiguió articular.

Abigail abrió la boca, por primera vez desde la acusación.

¿Y por qué he matado a los demás? –dijo tranquilamente.

Porque el señor Byrnnison les había contado lo de usted. Todos los cómplices de esta noche tenían conocimiento de que vendía secretos del colegio, y usted no podía permitirse hacer daño a su hermana.

_(NdA: por si no lo recordáis, Abigail era hermana de la señora Pomfrey; además fue profesora en Hogwarts y vendía secretos del colegio por ello. Todo lo pone en el capítulo 3)._

Así que esto no tiene nada que ver con el marido de Bellatrix o el trabajo de Snape en el Lado Oscuro –comentó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

No –sentenció Rogers-. El espionaje es una pista falsa. La señora Campbert acabó con todos ella solita.

Abigail rompió a carcajadas, cada vez en un tono más agudo.

Gracias por el cumplido, pero no hay pruebas.

Rogers hinchó el pecho.

La varita ha desaparecido. Señores, vacíen sus bolsillos. Señoras, abran sus bolsos. ¡Quien tenga la varita, es el asesino!

Como era de esperar, nada más acabar la frase la varita explosiva, en manos de Abigail Campbert, apuntaba al resto de los invitados, que se aglutinaron en un extremo del hall.

Muy bien –dijo con voz melosa, dirigiéndose al apurado mayordomo-. ¿Qué pretende hacer ahora?

Yo... nada.

El valor que parecía tener antes durante la explicación se esfumó en cuanto tuvo a escasos milímetros la varita amenazándole.

Solo... iba a sugerir –consiguió articular- que, aunque no apruebo el asesinato, ha prestado usted un gran servicio a la comunidad, librándonos a todos de este terrible chantajista y de sus secuaces.

Sin dejar de empuñar el arma, la asesina enarcó la ceja, extrañada ante el monólogo.

Ahora, podríamos apilar los muertos en la bodega –continuó-, cerrarla con llave, salir de uno en uno ... y fingir que todo esto no ha ocurrido.

Gran idea –dijo Abigail, sonriendo-. Yo me iré primero, si no les importa.

Ha prestado un gran servicio al mundo –comentó Rogers eufórico mientras ella se alejaba-. Y le estamos muy agradecidos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, todos los demás suspiraron agotados.

¿Se va a escapar? –preguntó Sirius enfadado.

Pero Rogers no parecía asustado, ni sorprendido, ni agotado... Sólo sonreía.

O00oo00o0o0o0oo

En el exterior, Abigail Campbert se dirigía recelosa hacia el camino embarrado por el que había venido. Había sido relativamente fácil acabar con todos ellos. Qué estúpidos. El único que de verdad la intrigaba era ese curioso mayordomo...

De pronto, un hombre canoso, el mismo que llamó a su puerta hace unos minutos, surgió de entre la maleza.

Buenas noches, señora Campbert.

Abigail frunció el ceño extrañada, deteniéndose en seco.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –preguntó.

Pero de pronto, el individuo sacó su varita de su chaqueta y la inmovilizó. Por mucho que gritó e insultó a su captor, no pudo impedir que él y más aurores encubiertos se la llevasen al Ministerio.

**EN EL SIGUIENTE Y ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO: ASÍ ES COMO EN VERDAD SUCEDIÓ.**


	11. Pero así es como en verdad sucedió

**Este nuevo desenlace, el auténtico, comienza en la misma escena que el anterior, cuando el mayordomo corta la corriente.******

****

**11 –Pero así, es como en verdad sucedió.**

Lo siento, no quería asustar a nadie –comentó Rogers una vez hubo dado la luz.

¡Es un poco tarde para eso! –gritó Sirius enfadado.

El mayordomo lo ignoró y continuó.

Y entonces había tres muertos más.

¿Y quién lo hizo? –preguntó Bellatrix, más exasperada que nunca.

Nuevamente, el mayordomo pasó por alto la interrupción.

Consideremos los asesinatos uno por uno. ¡Señor Gioio!

El aludido tragó saliva, acosado por su tono autoritario.

Usted sabía que el señor Byrnnison no estaba muerto en un principio. ¡Hasta dando un único cursillo de primeros auxilios se puede diferenciar entre un paciente vivo y uno muerto! Usted disparó contra él en la oscuridad, y falló.

Arthur se tornó por enésima vez en esa noche del color rosa de su traje. Pero esta vez, sus ojos reflejaban miedo.

¿Y por qué lo hizo? –continuó Rogers -. Porque quería que nosotros le creyésemos muerto, así podría matarlo después sin que le viéramos.

¡Es verdad! –chilló Margaret-. ¡Era el que faltaba cuando encontramos muerta a la cocinera!

¿Pero cómo pudo matar a la cocinera si estaba con nosotros cuando fuimos a ver a Valerie, que gritaba en la sala de billar? –preguntó Sirius.

¡No lo hice! –gritó Gioio.

Abigail sonrió.

¿No esperará que le creamos? –dijo.

Debería creerle, señora Campbert, porque usted mató a la cocinera –sentenció Rogers.

La acusada abrió más los ojos.

Había sido su cocinera, y le dio informes al señor Byrnnison. Nos lo confesó en la comida. Los sesos de mono no se suelen encontrar en Inglaterra, señora.

Sirius se deshizo en arcadas al conocer la noticia.

Mientras tanto, Rogers se volvió hacia el hasta entonces silencioso Severus Snape.

Señor Snape, cuando finalmente pudimos acercarnos a la puerta a tirar la llave, usted cambió la llave del armario de las armas de mi bolsillo por otra... seguramente la que cogió del salón donde estaba encerrado el hombre del coche averiado. ¡Por eso no podíamos abrirles a Margaret y a usted cuando se quedaron encerrados, porque yo había tirado esa llave al bosque!

Severus se quedó fijo en su sitio, serio, sin mover ni un músculo.

Después –continuó el mayordomo- sugirió que nos separáramos. Así le sería más fácil dejar sola a su acompañante, la señora Shannon, en la sala de piano y dirigirse al salón por el pasadizo que Valerie le había enseñado y fingir encontrar el cadáver después.

Snape no se movió, Sólo gesticuló un atisbo de sonrisa y asintió levemente.

Todo ello, tras abrir el armario con la llave que ya había conseguido.

Dicho esto, el mayordomo agarró a Bellatrix por el brazo y la llevó hacia las escaleras.

Esto es increíble –dijo ella jadeando.

No tan increíble como lo que viene ahora, señora –la soltó para acabar de subir las escaleras-. Cuando estábamos arriba los dos juntos, yo me separé de usted para registrar el dormitorio principal. ¡Y usted...!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras para encararse con los fríos ojos de la aludida.

...bajó silenciosamente las escaleras y cortó la corriente.

Bellatrix hizo un ademán de llevarse la mano al bolsillo, pero allí no se encontraba su varita. No tuvo más remedio que seguir escuchando.

Después, cogió la cuerda del armario de las armas, entró en la sala de billar y esperó a Valerie para estrangularla.

Si –admitió ella-. Lo hice. Era una zorra. La odiaba con todo mi pequeño corazoncito.

Estaba celosa de que se "entendiese" con tu marido, por eso lo mató también a él.

Ninguno de los dos era indispensable –soltó fríamente.

Mientras estaba usted en la sala de billar –continuó Rogers-, la señorita Shannon fue hacia el armario de las armas, cogió el tubo de plomo ¡y mató al policía al que sobornaba!

La aludida soltó un gritito de emoción.

¡Guaaau¿Quién es usted, Sherlock Holmes?

Deduzco de ello que no lo niega.

¡Para nada¡Estoy admirada! –dijo sonriente.

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Un pensamiento rondaba el ambiente, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a mencionarlo. Finalmente, fue Gioio quien lo formuló.

Entonces, el señor Black mató a la de la propaganda¿no?

¡NO! –gritó el aludido.

Pues no queda nadie más –dijo Snape.

¡Aún queda una posibilidad! –gritó, jadeando, dirigiéndose al centro de la sala-. ¡La varita ha desaparecido¡Señores, vacíen sus bolsillos¡Señoras, abran sus bolsos¡Quién tenga la varita, es el ase...!

Pero la sorpresa no le dejó acabar la frase. Allí, en el hall, el asesino empuñaba la peligrosa varita explosiva. Eso sí, sin parar de sonreír.

Rogers, sabía que era usted –articuló Sirius.

Lo sé –dijo el mayordomo-. Y he preferido descubrirme yo mismo.

Disfrutó de la mirada de asombro del conjunto de invitados.

¿Saben qué es lo más gracioso de todo? –continuó-. Ahí va¿por qué creían que el Mago Invisible había muerto? No lo conocían hasta esta noche...

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos.

¡Usted es el señor Byrnnison!

¡Un momento! –exclamó Gioio-. ¿Se puede saber a quién maté yo?

A mi mayordomo –contestó el asesino-. Como cualquiera de ustedes, era sacrificable. De todos modos, gracias por ayudarme a deshacerme de mi red de espías e informadores. Ahora que les conozco personalmente, no les necesito. Eran una molestia. Ahora, además, ustedes no tienen nada contra mí.

Bellatrix se adelantó.

¿Todo esto, entonces, no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo de mi marido, las ocupaciones del señor Snape?

Señora –suspiró Rogers- el espionaje es una pista falsa.

¡No se saldrá con la suya! –gritó Sirius, en una mezcla de enfado y terror.

¿Yo? –rió el "mayordomo"-. ¿Por qué no íbamos a conseguirlo? Les sugiero que apilemos los muertos en la bodega, salgamos de uno en uno, y finjamos que todo esto no ha ocurrido.

Y usted continuará haciéndonos chantaje, naturalmente –comentó Margaret.

Naturalmente –comentó Rogers ampliando su sonrisa-. ¿Y por qué no?

Yo le diré por qué no –dijo Sirius.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan rápido que ninguno de los invitados podría decirlo con exactitud. Lo único evidente fue una explosión verde que dio contra una pared, y un inmenso perro negro que se abalanzó a la garganta del chantajista, haciéndole una herida de la que manaba la sangra a borbotones. Finalmente, estaba muerto.

En apenas unas décimas de segundo, Sirius había sido capaz de transformarse en perro, justo cuando el falso mayordomo descargaba su varita contra él. Afortunadamente, él fue más rápido en defenderse, saltando sobre él clavando sus afilados diente caninos en su cuello hasta matarlo.

Felicidades, Sirius –soltó Bellatrix-. Ahora tú también eres un asesino.

El perro, a los pocos segundos, se irguió sobre sus patas traseras hasta volver a adoptar forma humana.

Puede –dijo-. Pero ninguno de nosotros saldrá de aquí.

¿Vas a detenernos –soltó Abigail desafiante.

Yo no –respondió-. El grupo de aurores que esperan apostados tras la puerta principal.

Los ojos de la señora Campbert casi se salían de sus órbitas. A modo de explicación, Sirius sonrió.

¿Ha pensado alguna vez en el Reino de los Cielos?

**Waw, 4 paginas, cada día mejor. Jeje. ¡YA ESTA ACABADO! No me lo creo... Dos años para acabar hoy.. Snif (me emociono). Bueno, que os ha parecido? Sé que es un poko lioso, pero lo he hecho lo más entendible posible. Es un momento histórico. A partir de ahora, me concentraré al máximo en Pinceladas de Sangre, y luego empezaré otra sobre la infancia de Voldy y el primer asesinato que presencia. ¡Espero vuestros reviews!**


End file.
